Psychotic Love
by Drama Kagome
Summary: Three years have passed since the defeat of Kouga. After the death of his father, Sesshomaru is placed in a mental asylum, where he meets nurse Rin. Can she help him get better and find love in him? SessRin InuKag MirSan Sequel to Demonguy4127. COMPLETE
1. Mates

NEW STORY

Hey guys I'm back. I finally decided to start the sequel to **Is Demonguy 4127 the guy for me? **I got 102 and reviews for it and I love every single one of them. Thanks you guys. Now the first two chapters will be focused on Inuyasha and Kagome then it will change over to Sesshomaru and Rin relationship. Its going to be soo cool. Okay now that I'm done giving you guys information about this chapter, I think I'll actually start it.

**WARNING DO NOT READ THIS STORY UNTIL YOU READ THE PREQUEL**

**Disclaimer: **Oh so how many times I wish I owned Inuyasha, but sadly I don't.

On wiss ze first chapter of Psychotic Love....YAY....

..............

**Mates**** - Chapter 1**

............

Three years have passed since the defeat of Kouga. Also three years since the death of Inuyasha's father, InuTaishio. They later learned that he was killed by one of Naraku's henchmen. Or hench_woman _I should say. After Izayoi calmed down enough to explain what went on as Inuyasha rescued Kagome, she told them a strange woman in a pink striped kimono with her hair up in a messy bun with two feathers in her hair. She had this weird fan that shot out blades. Before Inuyasha got back with Kagome, she disappeared.

Kagome blamed herself for the murder of InuTaishio because Naraku wanted her and the only way to get to her, he had to kill Inuyasha's family. But Inuyasha wouldn't let her blame herself. Instead he blamed himself for not defeating Kouga fast enough. In the end, they decided to blame Naraku for his death and moved on with their lives.

In the three years that passed, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku graduated from High School. Miroku proposed to Sango when they were getting their diploma's. Happily she cried yes. Kagome couldn't be more happier for her best friend. Inuyasha was just glad that he graduated from High School. But at the same time, he was depressed because his father wasn't there to watch him shake hands with the principle as he recieved his diploma. But he just put on a smile and tried not thinking about it too much. But his mother, Izayoi, was so proud of him.

Now you see a 19 year old Kagome walking the halls of the Takahashi Mansion, looking for her 20 year old boyfriend.

"Inuyasha where are you?" She mumbled to herself while looking in their bedroom. After InuTaishio's funeral, Inuyasha asked her to move in with him, for her own safety. Which she agreed to after much thought. She sighed as she closed the door and continued her search in other rooms.

Finally after ten minutes of wandering the halls, she saw a figure with long black hair in a pink kimono walking down the halls. She had soft brown eyes. But they were filled with sadness.

"Izayoi," Kagome called to her as she walked up to her, "Have you seen Inuyasha anywhere? I can't find him."

"Sorry Kagome," Izayoi softly told her, "I haven't seen Inuyasha since breakfast this morning."

"Oh okay," She sighed, "Thanks anyways."

"Do you need him for something Kagome?" She asked her.

"No I just a little worried about him thats all." Kagome explained to her.

"Well don't worry to much about him." Izayoi told her, "I'm sure he's fine."

"Yeah I guess your right. I'll just go wait in the library till he gets home from where ever he is."

"Okay dear." Izayoi told the young woman then continued walking the way she was going.

"Inuyasha," She mumbled to herself as she walked down the hallway towards the library. "You are going to be in serious trouble once you get home."

(With Inuyasha)

"Miroku," Inuyasha said to his best friend who was currently looking at a collection of rings at a jewelry store. "Will you just hurry up and pick a damn ring already. I need to get home to Kagome."

"Relax." Miroku told him while picking up a ring that had a silver band with a blue topaz diamond in the shape of a heart. "I think this is the perfect ring for Sango." He showed him the ring.

"Why did you need me to come with you anyways?" Inuyasha asked him while he admired the ring more.

"Because I wanted to hang out with you for a while and chat." Miroku told him.

"Keh. Couldn't you do that with your fiancee?"

"No, I always talk to Sango and I live with her. So I always see her beautiful face."

"What ever. Can you just pay for the ring already? I need to get home. I didn't tell Kagome where I was going and she must be worried about me by now."

"Inuyasha, have you thought about asking Kagome to marry you yet?"

"Well...I um...thought about asking her another question before I ask her that question." Inuyasha told him with a blush on his face.

"Whats the other question?" Miroku asked while he was paying for the ring.

"For her to be my mate." Inuyasha explained to him, his blush the color of his red shirt.

Miroku smiled, "When do you plan on asking her?"

Inuyasha blushed a deeper red, "Tonight."

"Congratulations buddy." Miroku told him while he was patting his friend shoulder.

Inuyasha shrugged his arm off. "So you think she might accept it?"

"Please. If Kagome has been with you this long, I'm sure she'll say yes without a second thought."

"I hope your right about that." Inuyasha told him as Miroku got the packaged ring from the jewler.

"Trust me, she will." Miroku told him as they headed out to Miroku's 94 Chrysler Labrron. They got in and drove towards Miroku's house.

(Later that night)

Inuyasha quietly crept through the hallways of his mansion with a bouquet of pink roses in his hand. He made his way to his room once he got to his hallway. Quietly he opened the door. Kagome was sitting on their bed reading a book. Inuyasha hid the roses behind his back as he entered the room. Kagome looked up from her book when she heard the door click behind Inuyasha.

"Where were you?" Kagome asked him worriedly as she marked her page in her book and set it on the night stand. "I was worried sick about you."

"Relax I'm fine Kagome." Inuyasha told her then gave her kiss on the cheek. "I just hung out with Miroku while he was getting the engagement ring for Sango."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha sweatdropped. (I've always wanted to write that.)

"I guess I kinda forgot to tell you." Inuyasha told her, wrapping an arm around her waist when she stood up next to him. "I'm sorry I forgot to tell you."

"I forgive you as long as you don't do that again." Kagome told Inuyasha sweetly. Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Kagome returned the kiss.

"I got you something on my way home though." Inuyasha told her while looking into her chocolate brown eyes. Her eyes were filled with wonder.

"Really what?" She asked.

"Close your eyes." Inuyasha told her. She gave him a questioning look before she closed her eyes. Inuyasha pulled the bouquet out from behind his back and held it in front of him. "Okay open."

She opened her eye and gasped at the bouquet.

"Inuyasha there beautiful." Kagome told him while taking them fron his hands and smelling them. "You didn't have to do that. Thank you." She kissed him.

"No problem." Inuyasha told her while sniffing her scent on her neck. It sent shivers up her spine. "Read the card."

"Okay." Kagome picked up the card that was attached to the roses and read it.

_Kagome,_

_You are so beautiful. Your even more beautiful than these roses. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please do the honor of being my mate._

_Inuyasha._

Kagome gasped when she read the last part of it. She looked at Inuyasha with wide shocked eyes.

"Y-your m-mate?" She asked him.

"You do know what that is right?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Yeah your mom explained that to me long ago." Kagome told him.

"Oh." Inuyasha exclaimed. "So what do you say?" He got down on knee and held her hand. "Kagome Higurashi will you become my mate?"

_"She's going to reject me or something."_ Inuyasha thought while looking up to her eyes.

"Yes I will." Kagome smiled. Inuyasha's smile was bigger than hers. He got up and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately. Kagome dropped the bouquet as Inuyasha backed them on to the bed. He took her over and over again.

To Be Continued.....

Wow long first chapter. I think it turned out pretty good. I don't write lemons so I thought I'd end it here. Okay so tell me what you think of this story so far. I think its really good. Okay I think I'm going to go bed because I got to go to school tomorrow morning and I'm tired. So...

R&R Please.

Press that little button and make it happy as well as me.

Drama Kagome


	2. Morning Fun

NEW CHAPPIE

Hey guys I'm back. I really liked how the last chapter turned out. But I didn't like how the last line turned out. I didn't like it very much. I think I could of revised it alittle. But oh well I got reviews for it and thats all it matters. Also, if you guys read my story, **Trust, **its on hold until I get to a good place in this story. Thats about it....So R&R again please.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha! I don't own Inuyasha! But how I wish I did....

On wiss ze second chapter of Psychotic Love......

....................

**Morning fun**** -Chapter2**

....................

Kagome groaned as she woke up the next morning. The area between her legs hurt. Memories of the previous night came flooding back to her.

_"Thats right, Inuyasha asked me to be his mate." _Kagome thought as she watched Inuyasha sleep peacefully on her chest. Kagome ran her fingers through his silver hair. She took one of her hands and began rubbing his ear. Soon his chest began rumbling. Kagome giggled quietly, but soon gold eyes were looking at her.

"What?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Good morning." Inuyasha kissed her on the nose. "How'd did you sleep?"

"Wonderful." She told him, she was still rubbing his ears. "You?"

"Great!" Inuyasha replied while leaning into Kagome's touch and making a growl like purring sound. Kagome giggled again.

"That feels soo good." Inuyasha exclaimed. "Did you know that I love you so much?"

Kagome giggled. "Yes and I love you too."

Inuyasha raised his head to meet her eyes. He looked at her neck and saw a bite mark. The mate mark. His mate mark. He gave it to her after they...um, you know.

"Does your shoulder hurt at all?" Inuyasha asked her while looking at her mark. He met her gaze as she thought about it.

"Nope. Why?" Kagome asked him.

"Move your left shoulder." Inuyasha simply replied. Kagome gave him a confused look before she moved her shoulder up and down.

"Ow!" She cried. She winced when she touched her shoulder. She felt two little holes between her neck and shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha worriedly asked.

Kagome sucked in a sharp breath. "Yeah I'm fine. I just won't be able to move my shoulder for a while."

Inuyasha kissed her mark and she relaxed when the pain died down alittle.

"There! Better?" Inuyasha asked her. She nodded her head.

"My lips hurt too." Kagome innocently told him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he kissed her. Kagome wrapped one arm around his neck pulling him closer as she kissed him back. He slowly got on top of her again and ran his hands down her hips. Kagome moaned in pleasure.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Inuyasha, Kagome!" Izayoi's voice came from the other side of the door. "Sango and Miroku are here to see you guys."

"Damn." Inuyasha cursed. "We'll be out in a minute." He called to her. He turned to Kagome who was still underneath him and gave her a sad puppy dog look.

"Get off me lover boy so I can take a shower." Kagome told him while pushing him off her. He whimpered when she pushed him off and on to the bed. Kagome rolled her eyes as she sat up. "Fine two minutes and thats it!"

Inuyasha's face lit up as he gently sat on Kagome lap and resumed kissing her and running his hands down her hips. As much as Kagome didn't want to, she moaned into their kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha smirked when he heard her moan. He began kissing down her chin to her neck then to her mates mark.

"Kagome, Inuyasha." Sango voice came from the other side of the door. "Stop making out before I come in there. And get dressed. I know what you two did last night."

Inuyasha glared at her through the door.

"How does she know what we did last night?" Kagome asked.

"I kind of told Miroku about me asking you to be my mate." Inuyasha admitted.

"You told him?!" Kagome asked horrified.

"He he, yeah." Inuyasha replied. Kagome gave him a glare before sighing.

"Why am I not surprised." Kagome sighed more. "You two talk like I talk to Sango."

"Excatly." Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her bare shoulders and leaned his head on her head when she leaned on him.

"You two better be dressed cause I'm coming in in 3..." Sango yelled.

Kagome panicked. She was _still _naked in bed with Inuyasha! Cuddling!

"2...."

"Alright already we're getting dressed." Kagome hurriedly yelled to her. Kagome grabbed her pink robe that was on her side of the bed and put it and tied it as she stood up and walked to the dresser. The area between her legs hurt like hell but she ignored the pain as she picked out an outfit. She walked to the bathroom door but before she could open it, two strong arms wrapped around her waist and breathed in her ear. It sent shivers down her spine.

"Can I take a shower with you?" Inuyasha asked seductively. His warm breath on her ear made her heart flutter and make her almost forget to breathe.

"Sure." Kagome replied without her voice cracking. Inuyasha took her hand and led her into the bathroom.

(Yeah I'm not going to go into that.)

(After the shower, Downstairs in the kitchen)

"So," Miroku started as he stirred his coffee, "How have you've been Izayoi?"

"I've been fine Miroku." Izayoi replied while she sat down next to him on the island in her kitchen. Sango was on the other side of him, eating some pancakes. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I've noticed lately, when I'm here, you've been kind of sad." Miroku explained to her as she smiled a sad smile. "Why is that?"

"What do you mean that I've been kind of sad?" Izayoi asked him, confused. When in truth she knew what she was sad about. "I am not sad at all." Lie. She was sad.

"Izayoi, don't lie. I know that you're lying." Miroku told her. He turned to Sango, who was still eating her stack of pancakes. "Wait, what is that date today Sango?"

Sango looked up at her fiancee.

"I think its the 13th." Sango answered. "Why?"

"Remember the 14th three years ago?" Miroku whispered in her ear. Sango gasped. She remembered excatly what happend three years ago.

"It's been three years already?" Sango asked in shock.

"Yes it has." Miroku simply replied. He looked at Izayoi who was about to cry. "Izayoi is that why your sad?"

She nodded her head and looked down. Even thought Miroku didn't have strong hearing or smell he could tell that she was sobbing quietly. Miroku wrapped an arm around her shoulder and had her cry on his shoulder. Izayoi was like a second mother to him since they've met. He couldn't see her so hurt.

"I-I j-just miss him so much." Izayoi cried.

"I know you do mom." Miroku soothed her. He occasionally called her mom. It made her happy to hear. "We all do."

"Miroku what did you do to make my mom cry?" A voice asked him but he ignored it and rubbed Izayoi's back.

"Mom, dad would want you to be happy, not sad. He's watching over you right now. And he loves you." Miroku continued to comfort her. "I even bet he misses you too. He's in your heart and you will never forget him."

"Remember what happend three years ago tomorrow Inuyasha?" Sango asked Inuyasha when he appeared behind her with Kagome on his back.

"Ofcourse I remember what happend Sango!" Inuyasha angerly yelled back. "Me and Kagome were just talking about it. And she suggested that we go visit him."

"Yeah I think it would be a great idea if all of us could go, including Sesshomaru," Kagome told them. She turned her head to Izayoi who was still sobbing on Miroku's shoulder. "Mom, would you like that?"

Izayoi brought her head up. She had tears running down her cheeks. She smiled while she wiped them away.

"Yes I would love that Kagome." Izayoi replied. "Thank you."

Kagome smiled.

"No problem mom." Kagome happily replied.

That when Izayoi saw the mark on Kagome's neck. She gasped.

"You have the mark." Izayoi exclaimed while pointing to it. Kagome blushed as she nodded. "Inuyasha let my new daughter-in-law down so I can hug her."

"She's only your daughter-in-law in the demon world mom." Inuyasha told her as he set Kagome down on her feet. Izayoi ran over to her and embraced her.

"I don't care. I have a daughter now." Izayio told him as she embraced Kagome. She was smiling like an idiot. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. But he was smiling like an idiot too. He had mated the love of his life and his mother was happy. But he wasn't to happy about seeing Sesshomaru.

To Be Continued.....

YAY I finished the second chapter. I promise you Fluffy will be in the next chapter. But is going to be tricky switching over to Sesshomaru's POV. But oh well. I got to go update **Finding love in someone heartless **now...Soo....

R&R please.

Drama Kagome


	3. Father's Grave

NEW CHAPPIE

Hi guys! I'm back for another chappie! Sorry for the wait. Sorry for not updating for over 2 months. My other stories and Harry Potter and Gaia distracted me. Heheh. This story is kinda hard to think about. Anyway, I like to thank all of you who reviewed for this story so far. They were great and I loved them. But I want more! (Whines) Anyway, I'm now starting out on Fluffy's POV so yeah. It's going to be hard breaking away from Kagome and Inuyasha. But oh well. I can live. Hopefully. R&R Please.

**Disclaimer: **Oh my gosh! I am so sick of saying this, I for the last time DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

On wiss ze crazy story.......

........................

**Seeing Sesshomaru**** -Chapter3**

........................

(Sesshomaru's POV)

I stared blankly at the white cushioned walls in this horrid Insane Asylum that was in Tokyo. All I did all day, besides mental therapy, was stare at the white cushioned walls.

_"Why am I here?" _I thought, still looking at the walls. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a soft knock on the door. I looked at the door as it opened and a head appeared. It appeared to be a female head.

"Who are you?" I asked coldly. The head became a full body as she opened the door and walked all the way in. She gulped.

"My name is Rin Weistu and I'm your new nurse." She replied, shakily. My eyes narrowed at her.

"What do you mean my new nurse?" I asked her. I heard her gulp again.

"They just said that I was to be your new nurse." She answered.

"Be more specific human." I told her. "Who told you were to be my new nurse? I don't need a new nurse."

"Um, Mrs. Kai-san," She told me. "She's head of the nurses."

"I see." I replied. "And what happened to my old nurse, Yuka Ishikawa?" (She's from Kare First Love)

"Mrs. Kai-san said that Ishikawa-san got fired because she was kissing a patient." She replied, her voice was shaky. I had enough of this. I hated this mortal already.

"Get out of my sight you pathetic mortal." I commanded. She bowed shakiliy then left my room.

(A few hours later)

Its been two and half hours since that mortal came into my room (I hope I'm doing these POV correct). I was staring out my window at a bird that was on a tree branch. When suddenly I smelled by younger half breed of a brother and his wench. I also smell my late father's mate.

I growled. Because of that half breed and his wench that I was to be put in this vile Insane Asylum. I smelled the humans scent again before she knocked on my door then came in with the half breed and his wench behind her.

"Go away." I commanded. But they didn't listen. "I said, go away."

"Sesshomaru-sama, your brother wants to ask you something." That mortal told me.

"How dare you call me Sesshomaru-sama." I growled. "I told everyone to call me Fluffy-sama."

"I'm sorry Fluffy-sama." She apologized but I wouldn't have it.

"Get out of my sight this instant!" I growled at her. I saw her shake with fear.

"Still the cold heartless human hating Sesshomaru I see." That half breed said to me. "You haven't changed a bit."

I growled at him.

That nurse seemed to back up a little.

"Um excurse me?" My brothers wench asked that nurse. "What did you say your name was?"

"Rin Weistu." She replied to her question. My brothers wenches face seemed to brightened.

"I thought I knew you!" That wench exclaimed, her hands clasped together.

"Excuse me?" That nurse asked.

"You don't remember me? I'm Kagome Higurashi." That half breeds' wench told that human. That other human, the nurse, face seemed to brighten up with realization.

"Oh my gosh!" That nurse shrieked, making my sensitive ears hurt. "Kagome!" She ran to that other human and, oh I hate this word, hugged. I shuddered mentally.

"So Sesshomaru," The half breed started while the two humans were hugging. "Would you like to go with us to Father's grave?"

"Why should I?" I asked him coldly, venom in my words.

"Because," He started. "He was -is your Father and Kagome and I think it would be respectful and honorable if you came with us."

"I'll think about it." I replied.

(Authors POV)

And so Sesshomaru thought it over, while Inuyasha and the girls were chatting.

"So Rin is your second cousin, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Yep!" Kagome cheerfully replied. "She's my cousin Bankostu's daughter." She turned to Rin. "How is he, Rin?"

"He's fine." Rin replied, a smile on her face. "He's on paid leave from the force. So he's always at home, watching the sports channel."

"Why is he on paid leave?" Inuyasha asked, not really familiar with Kagome's family. Besides her little brother and mom and dead Father.

"I don't know." Rin replied, in a sad tone. "He never really told me. Neither did my mom."

"Oh," Kagome mumbled. "How is Mayu? Is she still making her delicious curry?"

Before Rin could reply, a emotionless voice spoke.

"I shall go with you to Father's grave." Sesshomaru told them, standing in front of them, looking cold and pale with his sliver hair and demon markings (he's so hot!).

"Excellent!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He started for the door, with the others following him.

(At the graveyard)

They arrived at the grave yard a short time later. Rin was with them because the asylum wouldn't let Sesshomaru leave without his nurse to watch over him, which made Sesshomaru grumbled in protest. But Kagome was happy she came with. It gave her a chance to catch up with her second cousin.

"So how do you know Sesshomaru, Kagome?" Rin asked her as they walked to the grave site.

"From my mate, Inuyasha." Kagome told her, a light blush on her cheeks. Still not used to calling Inuyasha her mate. Memories of the previous night came back to her, making her blush a deeper red. "Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's half brother." _Temporarily_ forgetting the memories of the previous night.

"Oh," Rin replied, then she looked at Kagome with a puzzling look. "Since when was Inuyasha your mate?"

Kagome blushed a deeper red.

"The other night." Kagome mumbled to Rin.

Rin squealed happily as she hugged Kagome again.

"Congratulations Kags." Rin told her second cousin, still hugging her. Kagome giggled as she hugged her back.

"Thanks." Kagome told her second cousin then they separated.

"Were here." Inuyasha told them, standing in front of a large gray tombstone. He turned to his mother who crying silently and being comforted by Kagome and Rin. "Would you like to go first mom?"

Izayoi nodded her head and moved up to the gray tombstone and kneeling in front of it. Inuyasha moved back to Kagome and pulled her into his arms.

"Hi sweetheart," Izayoi said, her hands clasped together as if in prayer. "How are you? I miss you so much. I wish you were here." Her voice was beginning to crack. "Inuyasha and Kagome are here and their mates now." She glanced at them.

"Sesshomaru is here too. Along with his nurse Rin." Izayoi continued, tears running down her pale cheeks. She continued to tell him about her life and how she's been. "Well I'm gonna let Inuyasha and Kagome talk to you now so, bye, I love you." She kissed her hand and pressed it against the cold tombstone.

"Hey dad," Inuyasha said to his father's grave, once Izayoi left to stand next to Rin, with Kagome next to him. "How are you? Good I hope. Kagome is here too."

"Hey dad." Kagome told him, feeling strange for calling him dad. Her own dad being dead for less than five years. "Inuyasha and I are fine. I guess you heard from mom that we're mates now." Inuyasha and Kagome continued to tell them of what has been happening in their lives.

"Were gonna let Sesshomaru talk now dad." Inuyasha said to his father's grave. He heard a grunt from Sesshomaru. "Bye, dad." With that he got up with Kagome next to him.

Sesshomaru kneeled in front of the grave after Inuyasha and Kagome went to stand next to Izayoi and Rin. Despite his appearance, he still greatly respected his father. But that was hidden deeeeeeeeeep in his heart. It was so deep, it was close to meeting his nice side.

Before he opened his mouth to speak, a blade of some sort, whizzed above his head and sliced a near by tree.

To Be Continued…………………………

Well how was that? Was it good? Okay? Again, I'm so sorry for not updating this since the beginning of February. I've been really distracted. I blame Gaia Online and Harry Potter. And my other stories too. Which reminds me I have to update them too…maybe another time. I'm tired (and getting over a cold) so I think I'm gonna go to bed now. Night.

Make me happy and R&R please.

Drama Kagome.


	4. Therapy

NEW CHAPPIE

Hi guys. Sorry I haven't updated this story in so long. I've bust/distracted lately. And I'm really, really sorry!! Please forgive me!! And I got no more to say except, R&R Please!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or anything in this story. Except for the words and whatnot.

On wiss ze chapter………………(Dotzz)……………….

…………………..

**Therapy**** -Chapter 4**

………………….

Inuyasha ducked down with Kagome and Izayoi heads under his arms as another sliver blade cut a tree and part of InuTaishio's tombstone.

"Rin!" Kagome yelled as she saw another silver blade rush by and strike a tombstone which bounced off of it and went in the direction of Rin.

In a flash, a silver almost white figure moved at almost invisible speed and picked up Rin, who was standing stunned as the blade came near her, and jumped out of the way.

Suddenly, more and more blades came at them and cut down the tree's that were near them.

"What the heck is going on here?" Inuyasha yelled, jumping side to side to avoid the blades with Kagome and Izayoi holding on to him for dear life.

And suddenly, as fast as it began, it stopped.

"What the?" Inuyasha said, dumbfounded. He looked around the area. Tree's had fallen over, tombstones were chipped and broken, leaves were everywhere. It looked liked a spooky graveyard in daylight now.

"It just stopped." Kagome exclaimed, looking at the graveyard.

"Kagome!" Rin yelled, running over to her second cousin and embracing her tightly. "I was so scared."

"Oh, Rin." Kagome exclaimed, returning the embrace. Sesshomaru appeared suddenly by Inuyasha's side. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Rin replied, looking at Sesshomaru with kind brown eyes. "Fluffy-sama saved me."

Sesshomaru scoffed at that.

Inuyasha playfully elbowed him in the arm.

"Gone a bit soft haven't you, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha joked.

Sesshomaru scoffed at him then turned his back on Inuyasha. He didn't want to listen to his idiot brother. He didn't have any feelings for that mortal. Did he? No. It was just an involuntary thing to save her from that blade.

Right?

He felt a soft tap on his shoulder. He turned and looked down and was met with shinning brown eyes.

"Thank you for saving me, Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said to him. Her brown eyes shinning more.

Sesshomaru nodded at her then looked at the area, which looked like it got beaten up by demons.

"I think we should head out." Inuyasha said to them from behind Sesshomaru. "I don't think its very safe here."

"I agree, Inuyasha." Kagome said, looking at the area once more. The others nodded their heads and took one last glance at the area then left.

"_Good bye, love."_ Izayoi thought, sadly looking at her late mate's ruined tomb.

(A while later, at the Asylum)

After Kagome, Inuyasha, Izayoi, Rin, and Sesshomaru got back to the Asylum, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Izayoi bid their good byes and left.

"Bye, Rin." Kagome had said to Rin, embracing her. "See you soon."

After Izayoi and Inuyasha said their goodbyes to Sesshomaru and Rin, they left.

Now you see Sesshomaru staring blankly at the ceiling, thinking about the days events. Did he really involuntary save Rin from that blade? Or was it voluntary? Please. He, a great dog demon, save a human voluntary? That's not likely.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. He sniffed the air. He caught the scent of raspberries. He recognized it as that nurse Rin scent.

"Come in." He called, much to his distaste.

Rin hesitantly opened the door and stepped in.

"_She's not shaking like she usually is." _Sesshomaru noted, watching the young nurse at the door way. _"Why is that?"_

"Sesshomaru-sama," Rin said. "It's time for your Mental Therapy."

"Why are you calling me 'Sesshomaru-sama' again?" He asked a little coldly. "I told everyone to call me 'Fluffy-sama'."

"I'm sorry, _Fluffy-sama._" Rin corrected.

"Thank you." Sesshomaru said, getting out of his bed and putting his brown slippers on. He stood over her and bore his cold golden eyes into her warm brown eyes. She shook with fear. "Pathetic." He walked out the door, leaving Rin to shake more then sigh when he left.

"_What was that all about?"_ Rin thought, walking down a hallway and into what looked like a therapist's room, complete with a easy sofa too.

"You must be Rin," A lady in a white blouse and dress pants with black shoes that had two inch heels on them, said to Rin, looking at her from a desk. She had long black hair and soft blue eyes. "I'm Kiyomi Su, Sessfluff-sama Mental Therapist."

"Sessfluff?" Rin repeated, looking bewildered.

Kiyomi laughed in her hand. "It's a name I came up for him. Cute, isn't it?" She and Rin giggled in their hands.

Yes, it is." Rin said, in between her giggles. She looked at Sesshomaru, who was glaring daggers at her and Kiyomi, and quieted, as well as Kiyomi.

"Right," Kiyomi said, then cleared her throat. "Time to get down to business." She sat down in a chair next to her desk. Rin sat on the easy chair in the corner of the room that was underneath a large picture of the mind.

Now, Sessfluff," Kiyomi began, sounding very professional like, "in our last session we were talking about if you've ever loved anyone, so have you ever loved someone? A friend? A parent? Siblings? A pet?"

Sesshomaru thought about it before answering. "Once, when I was a child."

"And who did you love?" Kiyomi asked, writing on her notepad.

"A friend."

"What happened to your friend?"

"She…died." Sesshomaru's expression was calm before he said that, and now, it flashed sadness before it returned to calm.

"Oh. What did she die from, may I ask?"

"I…don't remember."

"Hmm, I see." Kiyomi said, scribbling more on her notepad.

"_So, Sesshomaru-sama really loved someone a long time ago?"_ Rin thought, looking at Sesshomaru and trying to imagine him saying "I love you" to anyone and giggled quietly in her hand.

Sesshomaru shot her a death glare and she quieted.

The rest of the session went by smoothly. Kiyomi asking Sesshomaru question after question while scribbling on her notepad. Rin sitting unnoticed in the corner. All was well.

To Be Continued………

Ta-da! I finished…finally! Any idea's for the next chapter? I got no idea's. Also, be sure to check out my other stories. I will be posting new stories soon! Yay! In the mean time,

R&R please!

Drama Kagome


	5. Dinner

_**NEW CHAPPIE**_

_**HI!!! (What? You're updating this story all ready?) I know. It's a big shock to me, too! But I'm pushing myself to update. I got to get this story on a move. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! Please R&R kindly.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I no own Inuyasha! Why do you keep think I do?! (I don't know.)_

_On wiss ze fabulous story….. (Dotzz)………_

………

_**Dinner**__** -Chapter 5**_

………

_(A few days later)_

_Rin sat in the staff lounge, sipping her coffee with cream and sugar. Just the way she liked it. She looked at the clock, her break would be ending soon and then she'll have to go back to Sesshomaru._

"_He's not that bad, I guess."_ Rin thought, draining her cup of coffee. She walked over to sink and washed her cup and let it dry in the rack.

Her cell phone started ringing.

_You feel like a candle in a hurricane…_

She looked at the Caller I.D and flipped it open.

"Hey, babe," Rin greeted her boyfriend, Haru. She and Haru have dated each other for three months.

"Hey, Rin," Haru said in a tone of seriousness and sadness. "Listen, we need to talk."

"About what," Rin asked, starting to sound worried.

"I think it's time that we see other people." Haru said, not a hint of regret in his voice.

"Why?" Rin had tears on the brim of her eyes.

"Because, I've met someone else and I'm in love with her."

Rin held back a sob. She wanted to ask him a dozen questions but she just couldn't bring herself to ask them.

"You understand, right, Rin?" Haru asked, sounding relieved that she didn't blow up on him over the phone.

Rin swallowed a sob that threatened to escape.

"Y-yeah," She stuttered.

"Good, because I would've thought you would've been screaming at me by now. But I guess you're not like that, are you?"

"N-no," Rin said. "Listen, I got to get back to work, so I'll talk to you later."

Haru was taken aback.

"Oh, okay. See ya later, then." He hung up.

"Bye," Rin whispered.

The dial tone rang in Rin's ear. She flipped it shut, put it back in her pocket and wiped away a tear. No, she wasn't going to cry right now at work, when her patient was a demon that could easily smell her scent. She learned that from Kagome.

"Rin," a kind voice said, "Are you all right?"

Rin didn't even turn around to see who had spoken. She just feebly nodded her head and walked out of the staff lounge.

"You're late," Sesshomaru's cold voice greeted her the minute she walked in the door.

"Big deal," Rin snapped, glaring at him.

"It is a big deal, human," Sesshomaru snapped back.

"Well, I don't care!" Rin yelled tears of anger or sadness in her eyes. She didn't know what she was crying about.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Like you care," Rin said then turned around, not wanting Sesshomaru to see her tears.

Sesshomaru stared at her.

"Pathetic human," Sesshomaru said.

Rin sniffled, wiping away her tears.

"I'm going home." Rin said, starting for the door. "I'm not feeling good."

With that, she left, leaving a trail of salt water and raspberries in the air.

"Sesshomaru," one of the nurses asked, ten minutes later, "what did you do to Rin to make her run out in tears?"

"It was not I." Sesshomaru simply said, not looking at the nurse.

"Then, who was it?" the nurse asked, arms crossed against her chest and a surveying looking on her face.

"I do no know," Sesshomaru said coldly. "Nor do I care."

"Of course you don't," the nurse said in a knowing tone. She looked at him longer then left.

(Two days later)

Rin sighed before opening Sesshomaru's door with a fake smile on her face. She had spent the last two days crying her eyes out while eating nothing but chocolate mint ice cream and berries (I know. Odd combo) while listening to sad songs or songs that sounded sad.

She blamed herself for making Haru fall in love with another woman. Maybe she could've loved him more, or let him stay over at her apartment and make him a romantic dinner, or trust him more. Or a lot of things!

Finally, after persuading her self that, she did nothing wrong. She wasn't the one who fell in love with another guy and broke up with him…over the phone! He's the one who fell in love with another woman. He's the reason she was sad.

"I see you're back." Sesshomaru's cold voice said, watching her enter the room.

"Yeah," Rin said her voice hoarse from sobs and not talking to anyone.

Sesshomaru looked closer at her. She had bags under her red puffy eyes that were bright against her pale skin. Her cheeks were slightly sunken, like she hadn't eaten anything in the past two days. Her black hair, that was usually down and shiny, was uncombed and put in a ponytail.

"You look horrible." He said, turning his nose up and closing his golden eyes.

Rin gasped then looked at herself.

"I suppose I do." Rin said, making her fake smile bigger. "I'm sorry. I haven't been myself lately."

"I see."

The phone started ringing then.

"I'll get it!" Rin said cheerfully. She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Rin, is that you?" Inuyasha's voice came from the phone.

"Yep," She said.

"Good." Inuyasha breathed. "Listen, I'm planning a family dinner at this great French restaurant I know. Do you think Fluffy and yourself could make it?"

"Well, I'll have to talk to the boss but I think we could make it if it's something family related," Rin happily said. "What's the occasion?"

"Oh, just a little let's get together thing," Inuyasha chuckled.

"Okay." Rin said, not believing he was telling the truth.

"Great. Meet us at the _La Belle Vie _on Saturday at six. Dress up 'cause it's fancy."

"All right," Rin said.

"Good. See ya, then."

"Okay, see ya." Rin was about the hang up when she heard Inuyasha's voice again.

"Wait, Rin! Do not tell Kagome! It's a surprise."

"Oh, okay. Bye!" She hung up before he could say anything else.

She turned to Sesshomaru who was glaring at her.

"I do not want to go." He said.

"But it's for family." Rin told him.

"I do not care. Nor do I wish to go." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Oh, please!" Rin begged Sesshomaru, doing the puppy dog pout.

Sesshomaru sighed.

"I shall think about it." He said.

"That's good enough for me!" Rin cheered.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes in annoyance.

(Saturday)

"C'mon, Fluffy," Rin whined, watching Sesshomaru straighten his black tie to his black tuxedo. "Inuyasha is going to be here any minute." She was wearing a spaghetti strap silver dress and black flats.

After from much thinking, Sesshomaru finally agreed to go to the Family dinner. But, Rin couldn't drive them there because the Asylum wouldn't let her. Inuyasha or Izayoi had to come and pick them up. And Izayoi was keeping Kagome distracted so that left Inuyasha to come pick them up.

Sesshomaru shot her a glare but she ignored it.

"It told you not to call me that, human." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Big deal," Rin replied, not caring at the moment about what he wanted to be called.

Sesshomaru was about to open his mouth when Inuyasha walked in.

"Hey, you guys ready yet?" Inuyasha asked, looking from Rin to Sesshomaru.

"I am!" Rin cheerfully said.

"I too, am." Sesshomaru said no hint of emotion in his cold voice.

"Awesome, let's go." Inuyasha said, exiting the room with them following.

(Restaurant)

"Rin," Kagome exclaimed, watching Rin walk over to her with a big smile on her face, followed by Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Kagome quickly got up from her spot next to Izayoi and hugged her second cousin tightly. Kagome wore a dress similar to Rin's but green and had on white lace up's.

"Hello, Kagome." Rin said, embracing Kagome.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kagome asked, releasing her. "I thought it was just supposed to be Izayoi and me." She glanced at Inuyasha, who pretended to look innocent and whistle. "Inuyasha…"

"It was for good reasons, Kagome." Inuyasha said defensively. "Trust me."

Kagome narrowed his eyes at him.

"Sure." She said.

"Hello, Rin." Izayoi said, coming up to the group. "It's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you, too, Mrs. Takahashi." Rin replied, smiling at the older woman. Izayoi wore a black dress and pumps.

"Please, call me Izayoi." The older woman said.

"All right," Rin said.

"Hello, Sesshomaru." Izayoi said, turning to look at her stepson who nodded his head.

Just then, Miroku and Sango walked through the door. Mrs. Higurashi and Souta following them in.

"Miroku, I said quit looking at my ass." Sango growled, slapping Miroku.

"But, my dear Sango," Miroku whined, rubbing his abused cheek which was red, "you know I can't keep my eyes off you. That's how beautiful you are to me."

Mrs. Higurashi laughed at the two while Souta looked confused.

Sango's face softened up then returned to anger.

"Did you invite anyone else, Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha who shook his head.

"This is us." He whispered back. He turned to the group. "Well this is everyone, so let's sit down and order." Everyone sat down.

Once everyone had ordered and chatted a little, Kagome thought of something then turned to the man responsible for all of this.

"Why did you plan all of this, Inuyasha?" She asked. Everyone turned silent and looked at them.

"What? Can't we all just go out for a nice dinner?" Inuyasha asked, smiling.

"Well, yeah, but, I think something is going on here."

"Like what?" Miroku asked, knowing what Inuyasha was planning.

"I don't know."

Inuyasha chuckled.

"Oh, all right." He said. "You caught me."

Everyone, except Sesshomaru, who looked like he didn't want to be there, looked shocked at them. They're expression were saying "Is he seriously going to do it now?"

Inuyasha ignored their stares as he cleared his throat and took Kagome's hands in his.

"Kagome," he started nervously, knowing he couldn't screw this up, "you are the only person I tell my secrets, my feelings and dreams to. You are the only person who could make me fall head over heals in love with. And, I thank you for that. 'Cause without you, I'd be dead right now." He got down on one knee and held out a velvet box to Kagome who had tears running down her cheeks.

"Kagome Higurashi, the love of my life, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Kagome exclaimed, tears of happiness running down her cheeks. "Yes, I will."

"Yes!" Inuyasha exclaimed then kissed Kagome passionately.

Everyone, who had stopped what they were doing to watch them, clapped loudly and whistled.

"I'm so happy for them," Izayoi and Mrs. Higurashi said, wiping their eyes with napkins.

Finally, Inuyasha broke apart for much needed air.

"I love you," Inuyasha whispered, putting a diamond ring on Kagome's finger.

"I love you, too," Kagome whispered back.

To Be Continued…..

There ye go. Another chapter finished. I was thinking about putting a cliffy in, but I thought not of it. I'm not in an evil mood right now. That stuff about Haru and Rin were just a filler. Nothing major…right now. Well, I think I'm going to start **Kryptonite** and then go to bed. In the meantime,

R&R kindly please.

P.S. **Onineko-Hikari-Chan, **I hope this satisfies you for now until I'm done with **Kryptonite.**

Drama Kagome


	6. Plans

NEW CHAPPIE

Hey, what's up? It's me, Drama Kagome, or, as I liked to be called, DK!! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! So many things have come up and I keep forgetting this story!! I'm sorry, once again! So, before I start babbling, I will update this story! R&R please!

**Disclaimer: **Are you asking me if I own Inuyasha? You better not be because I do not own Inuyasha! Only this story!

On with zee awesome heartbreaking story….. (Ooh, dotz!!)

**Plans**** – Chapter 6**

……….

Everyone was so busy congratulating Kagome and Inuyasha that they didn't notice Rin quietly get up and go to the ladies room, except for Sesshomaru. He noticed her down cast face when Inuyasha popped the question to Kagome and Rin's face got even sadder when Kagome said yes.

"_Pathetic mortal,"_ Sesshomaru thought, rolling his eyes out of annoyance.

"Wait," Kagome started, looking around the table, "where is Rin?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha said, wrapping his arm around his _fiancé_. Kagome, in return, gave him a cold look.

"She's in the ladies room," Sesshomaru said, not really caring what they thought.

"Oh." Kagome said, getting up from her spot next to Inuyasha. "Be right back." She told her family then disappeared in the restroom where she found Rin sobbing quietly in a stall.

"Rin," Kagome asked, concern in her voice, "are you all right?"

"Y-yes," Rin answered then hiccupped. "G-go back out. I'll be out in a m-minute."

Kagome sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Nope," Kagome said, looking at her nails. "I'm not going back out there until you tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing, Kagome," Rin said then let out a sob.

"Rin, come out here."

"Kagome, I'm fine. Go back to the others."

"No you're not. I'm not leaving this spot until you tell me what is wrong. Now, come out here and don't make me get Sango to break the door down."

Rin silently debated. Should she tell Kagome what was bothering her and spoil her good time? Or just suck it up and leave it be for another time?

"I…got dumped." Rin finally said, letting out a shaking breath.

"Rin, that's terrible." Kagome said, feeling horrible that she just got engaged and her second cousin just got dumped.

"He left me for another woman." Rin said, wiping her eyes and opening the stall door.

"Oh, Rin," Kagome said comfortably, wrapping her arms around Rin's small figure and rubbing her back as she let out more sobs. "Any guy who leaves you for another woman obviously isn't worth your tears or your time."

Rin let out a big sob and her knees buckled, making Kagome sit down on the floor and let her finish on her shoulder.

"Is everything okay in here?" Sango asked, coming in.

"Yeah," Kagome said, rubbing Rin's back. "Rin got her heart broke by a guy who left her for another woman."

Sango looked at Rin.

"Do you want me to kill him? 'Cause I will," Sango said.

This made Rin laugh and shake her head.

"No. He's a total prep and a jerk, anyways." She said, wiping away her remaining tears and smiling at Kagome and Sango.

"Those are the worst," Sango said, rolling her eyes.

"Are you okay now, Rin?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah," Rin said.

Sango helped Kagome and Rin stand up. Both Kagome and Sango hugged Rin.

"It's going to be all right," Kagome told her. And Rin nodded her head.

"Hey, here's an idea," Kagome started, walking towards the door with Sango and Rin next to her, "why don't we have a girl's night next week? Just us three. We could watch movies, play games, you know. All the things we used to do at sleepovers."

"Yeah, that's sounds great!" Rin said, returning to her normal bubbly self.

Kagome and Sango both laughed as they sat down at the table again. Sesshomaru gave Rin a curious look as she sat next to him.

"_I smell salt water," _Sesshomaru thought, still looking at Rin. _"Was she crying?" _(No. She was in the ocean.)

"Why are you looking at me like that, Fluffy," Rin asked, getting creeped out by the way Sesshomaru was looking at her.

Sesshomaru scoffed and looked away.

"_I do not care why that human was crying," _Sesshomaru thought. Or did he care why Rin was crying…? Maybe deep, deep, deep, down in his heart.

(Friday)

Rin hummed as she walked into Sesshomaru's room the following week. Today, she, Sango, and Kagome were going to have a sleepover at Kagome's house. They were going to stay up all night, talking about boys and doing girls things.

"_Yeah," _Rin thought a bright smile on her face, _"tonight is going to be a good night."_

"Good morning, Fluffy-sama," Rin said cheerfully.

Sesshomaru, in return, nodded his head.

"How are you," Rin asked.

Sesshomaru's reply was, "Fine."

"That is wonderful!" Rin exclaimed, loudly, jumping up and down like a little kid.

Sesshomaru growled.

"Will you be quiet?!" Sesshomaru said, glaring at Rin.

Rin pouted at him.

"Buzz kill."

"I don't care. I like my peace and quiet," Sesshomaru said, stopping his growls. _"This mortal is so annoying and childish."_

"Well, then, you're tons of fun," Rin said sarcastically.

"I know I am." Sesshomaru said, matching Rin's sarcasm.

"I'm going to get coffee," Rin said randomly, heading towards the door. "Be right back."

Sesshomaru sighed, heavily. This was going to be a long day. He smiled though. Rin was in a good mood. And he liked that.

"_I do not care for that human!" _Sesshomaru thought angrily.

_Yes you do, Sesshomaru, _A voice said in the back of his mind.

Sesshomaru ignored it.

….

"HUMAN!" Sesshomaru bellowed, later that day, making Rin jump and drop the tray she was holding.

"What," Rin replied, picking up the tray and going back to humming and her good mood.

"I said quit that noise." Sesshomaru said, rubbing his temples.

"It's only humming, Fluffy." She said, putting the tray on the counter and looking at the clock. Only a few more minutes, Rin thought, then Inuyasha will be here to come and take her over to his house where Kagome was.

"Rin," a kind voice said. Rin looked and saw one of the head nurses. Mrs. Kai-san.

"Yes, what is it Mrs. Kai-san?" Rin asked, smiling.

"I just got a phone call from Sesshomaru's brother. He said that he was going to take Sesshomaru out for the weekend." Mrs. Kai-san told her.

"Wha…?" Rin said, opened mouthed.

"You heard me." Mrs. Kai-san said. "Help him pack, okay?"

Rin bowed her head.

"Yes, ma'am." Rin said. As soon as Mrs. Kai-san left, Rin shot a cold glare at Sesshomaru, who sort of grinned.

"I hate you," Rin said flatly. She took his suitcase from his closet and set it on his bed.

Sesshomaru grinned at her then walked into his bathroom to change.

…

"Hey, Rin," Inuyasha said, walking into Sesshomaru's room15 minutes later. "Are you guys ready to go, now?"

"Yeah," Rin said, getting up from the chair she was sitting in.

"Good. Kagome's waiting for you at the house, Rin." Inuyasha said, leading them out of the room.

"Okay." Rin replied

The trio, Rin, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru all left the Asylum.

To Be Continued…..

Well? How did you like it? Not one of my best works. But I think its okay. Well, I' going to watch a movie then maybe work on my other stories. Until next time….

Please R&R kindly.

P.S. Don't forget to check out my newest one shot, **Traveling Soldier.**

Drama Kagome


	7. Sleepover

NEW CHAPPIE

Umm, Hi. Sorry I haven't really been updating for a long time. Things have been drama (no pun intended) filled. School. Homework. Danny Phantom. And I've sort of lost my passion for Inuyasha. But, I'm going to try to write this chapter now that school is out for summer. R&R kindly.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. Enough said.

On with this never ending story….

**Sleepover**** -Chapter 7**

…..

"Kagome!"

"Rin!"

The females shouted, hugging each other tightly.

"Oh, Kami!" Kagome said, holding Rin at arms length by the shoulders. "I missed you so much!"

Rin laughed.

"I missed you, too."

"Come on, Sango is all ready in the study."

Kagome lead Rin down the hall, away from the dumbstruck boys.

Inuyasha smiled at his brother.

"Girls huh, Sesshomaru?" He said.

Sesshomaru, in return, gave Inuyasha an icy glare.

"I'm going to go see what mom wants." Inuyasha said then practically ran out of the room.

Sesshomaru just stood there, wincing when the high pitch shriek of the girls reached his sensitive ears.

He wondered vaguely why he was here.

…

"So, why is Fluffy-sama here," Rin asked Kagome a while later while they were giving each other manicures.

Kagome shrugged, holding a bottle of emerald green nail polish in her hands.

"I don't know. Izayoi told Inuyasha to bring Sesshomaru here before he left. She said something is going to happen this weekend."

"What?" Rin asked, handing a bottle of lavender polish to Sango.

"She never said. She just had an ominous feeling."

"That's strange." Sango said, shaking the bottle.

Before they could reply, Inuyasha came in, dressed in a butler's outfit and holding a tray of drinks.

"Good evening, Madam's." He said in a French accent.

Rin, Sango, and Kagome giggled

"Inuyasha's working as our butler tonight." Kagome explained to Sango and Rin.

"Why?" Sango and Rin asked in unison.

"Protection from evil dust bunnies." Kagome joked, sipping on ice tea.

Sango scoffed.

"Please. We can take those evil dust bunnies." She said.

"Not these ones, Sango," Inuyasha said, setting his tray on a table. "These ones have fangs longer then your fingers. Their tails have spikes. Their eyes are redder than blood. Noses that can smell you more than a mile away."

"I'm scared," Rin said, hiding behind Kagome.

Kagome laughed.

"Don't worry, Rin," Kagome said. "The evil dust bunnies will have to get past Sesshomaru and Inuyasha first."

"And besides, evil dust bunnies don't exist, Hun." Sango added for the sake of Rin's sanity.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Sango." Inuyasha said.

"Just serve the damn drinks and get out." Sango yelled at him, glaring daggers.

Inuyasha raised his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay."

He kissed Kagome's cheek then left.

Kagome huffed as the door closed behind Inuyasha.

"Let's watch some movies, shall we?"

…

"Rin, what ever you do, don't scream." Sango said to her as they were watching a scary movie around one in the morning.

Rin nodded, her eyes half hidden by a pillow that was in her lap.

"Same goes for you too, Kagome."

"Gotcha." Kagome said in a shaky voice.

On the TV screen, a woman covered in blood and cuts hesitantly opened a closet door. (Lol)

"Don't open the door, bimbo!" Sango shouted.

The woman opened the door and a hideous monster shot out of the closet.

All three girls screamed.

And Inuyasha and Sesshomaru busted through the door, both with weapons in their hands.

They screamed again.

Once they saw who it was, they started laughing.

"What's going on here?" Inuyasha asked, putting away the Tetsusaiga in its sheathe

"Sorry, Inuyasha." Kagome said then started laughing again. "We were watching a scary movie."

"That's all? I thought you guys were getting attacked!"

Kagome laughed again because of Inuyasha's expression.

"Will you relax? No one has tried to attack us for almost three years now."

"No I will not relax! Naraku could show up at any time. I'm taking chances, Kagome."

Meanwhile, while Inuyasha and Kagome were fighting, Rin was looking out the window. She had heard the snapping of branches and had the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Guys…" She said quietly.

"I don't think Naraku would come now, Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.

"Well, I do!" Inuyasha shouted back.

"Guys…." Rin said a little louder, watching outside for another glimpse of red.

"Kagome, I am not taking chances! I almost lost you once. I'm not going to let that happen again."

"You're impossible!"

"Guys!" Rin yelled this time and got everyone's attention.

"What?"

"Something is outside." She pointed to the window.

Inuyasha was about to reply when something giant and fuzzy broke through the window sending glass everywhere.

On an impulse, Sesshomaru quickly grabbed the shocked Rin and jumped back.

"What the hell is that thing?" Inuyasha yelled, drawing his sword.

"The evil dust bunny!" Kagome yelled behind Inuyasha.

The evil dust bunny is exactly what Inuyasha described it to be. Fangs as long as your fingers. A tail that was made up of spikes. Red eyes. Black nose that was sniffing around.

"You got to be kidding me!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What do you mean? You didn't plan this, Inuyasha?" Sango asked behind Kagome.

"Hell no! Why would I do that?"

"A practical joke or something!"

But before Inuyasha could reply, the giant evil dust bunny swung one of it's giant paws. Inuyasha picked up Kagome and Sango and jumped out of the way. Sesshomaru still held Rin.

"Get my mom and get out of here!" Inuyasha yelled, releasing Sango and Kagome.

"What about you?" Kagome asked.

"What do you think? I'm going to get rid of this over grown fuzz ball!" he said, swinging at the evil dust bunny.

"Rin, let go of me," Sesshomaru said to her. Her grip around with was like death and she wouldn't let him go. Rin let go of him and he set her down on the ground. "Follow Kagome and Sango out of here. NOW!"

She nodded and ran for the door. But before she could get to it, the giant dust bunny swiped it's paw at her and flung her into a wall. She landed on the floor, motionless.

To Be Continued…..

Well, I think that's good enough. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I'm trying to update some of my other stories too. I hope you liked it!

R&R Kindly please.

Drama Kagome


	8. Concern

NEW CHAPPIE

HII! I'm updating again. What a shocker. Twice in one day. I hope you guys like this chapter. R&R kindly please!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. But I do own a giant plushy cow! I love my G-Moo.

On wiss this on going story. I ya ya… Will people ever stop demanding it…?

**Concern****- Chapter 8**

….

Sesshomaru looked at Rin's motionless form with wide eyes.

Sango and Kagome called out her name and tried to get over to her but Inuyasha held them back.

"Get out of here! We'll take care of her!" Inuyasha yelled, pushing them out of the room.

The evil dust bunny started walking towards Rin's body and that's what shook Sesshomaru out of his stupor. He grabbed her bridal style and jumped out of the way before the evil dust bunny could strike.

Sesshomaru jumped through the window and landed next to Kagome, Sango, and Izayoi. He set Rin down on the ground next to them.

"Watch her." He said then jumped back into the room.

"Do you think he has feelings for Rin?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe." Sango answered. "But I can't tell with him."

Izayoi started laughing.

"I think he does." She said as they lifted Rin's body and started moving out of the way just in case explosions happened

Meanwhile, with the boys…

"Where'd you disappear to, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked, dodging a swing from a giant paw.

"None of your business, little brother." Sesshomaru replied coldly, swinging his katana at the evil dust bunny demon.

"Keh. Right." Inuyasha jumped away from the evil dust bunny's paw.

They continued to fight for a few more minutes. Dodging, slicing, ducking, and you get the point.

Inuyasha growled, tightening his grip on Tetsusaiga's hilt.

"That's it! I've had enough of this over grown fuzz ball!" Inuyasha raised his sword and swung. Immediately, the wind scar blew towards the evil dust bunny and tuned it into dust. Pun intended.

"Why didn't I think of that ten minutes ago?" Inuyasha complained, looking at Sesshomaru but he was gone. "Sesshomaru? Fluffy?"

Outside, the girls were huddled around Izayoi and Rin. Rin's head was resting Izayoi's lap when Sesshomaru appeared in front of them. Kagome and Sango jumped back in surprise.

"How is she?" Sesshomaru asked Izayoi, taking Rin in his arms.

Izayoi smiled. "She's going to be fine. I think she'll come around in a minute."

And no sooner had she said that, Rin's shining brown eyes fluttered open. Sesshomaru breathed out a sigh of relief.

"How are you?" Sesshomaru asked her, concern flooding his golden eyes.

"Like I just got kicked in the head by a horse." Rin replied, sitting up with the help of Sesshomaru. He cracked a smile. "But I forever will be afraid of dust. And bunnies." Shivers went up Rin's spine.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked, standing next to Kagome.

"Shh. Rin and Sesshomaru are having a moment."

Rin and Sesshomaru were smiling at each other, the moons glow reflecting off their eyes.

"Beware, Inuyasha and Kagome, I will return soon." Came the voice of none other than Naraku, breaking the moment between Sesshomaru and Rin.

Inuyasha growled, looking around the air, hand on the hilt of his sword. Sesshomaru stood up in front of Rin protectively.

"Where are you, Naraku?" Inuyasha yelled. "Show yourself!"

But his only reply was Naraku's sinister laughing, melting in the shadows.

…

The weekend past in a flash. Inuyasha continued looking for Naraku but had no luck. His scent had entirely vanished.

"Rin," Sesshomaru began Monday morning at the Asylum, "Are you all right?"

He looked at her closely. She had bags underneath her eyes. Her face was pale. In her hands, which were shaking, held a coffee mug that was full to the brim with coffee and was sloshing onto the floor.

"Yeah," She replied, setting down her cup on a table. She took in a shaky breath and exhaled. "Just a little sleepy."

"When's the last time you slept?" Sesshomaru asked her, peering down at her with his golden eyes.

"Since Thursday night." Rin answered, stepping to the side and looking around his room. "You haven't unpacked your suitcase yet?"

"Why haven't you slept in three days, Rin?"

"Okay, Fluffy-sama, I'll help you unpack but I am not touching your underwear! Ew!"

Sesshomaru growled deep in his throat and blocked Rin from opening his suitcase.

"Answer me, Rin." He demanded but Rin just ignored him.

"And I don't care if you wear boxers or briefs, there is no way I'm touching those! Ick."

"I said answer me, Rin." Sesshomaru voice was rough and cold. Like his inner demon was coming out. Rin looked up at him.

"I keep having these nightmares." She told him, rubbing her temples with her hand, sitting on Sesshomaru's bed. "After that whole thing got over Friday night, every time I would fall asleep, I'd keep seeing that giant dust bunny and a man with eyes redder than blood. I feel so scared. Every time I close my eyes, I see them."

Rin rubbed her arms, just talking about it gave her shivers.

"So, I don't fall asleep anymore." She sighed loudly, looking at her coffee cup.

"Late at night, when I was younger," Sesshomaru started, sitting on the bed next to Rin, "I used to hear Izayoi talking to Inuyasha whenever he had a nightmare. She always told him, 'Nightmares are made up because of our fears. If you have fears, get rid of them.'"

Rin smiled at Sesshomaru.

"Thanks, Fluffy."

Rin and Sesshomaru smiled at each other, not knowing they were slowly leaning towards each other. Theirs lips were about to touch.

"Rin!" A nurse shouted, coming into the room, making Rin jump back from Sesshomaru. "It's time for Sesshomaru's therapy."

"Okay." Rin said, her heart pounding like a drum. "We'll be there in a minute."

The nurse looked at Rin.

"Was I interrupting something?" She asked.

"Nope! We were doing nothing. Absolutely nothing." Rin smiled, hoping the nurse would buy her lie.

"Okay." The nurse left and Rin breathed out a sigh of relief.

"That was close." _I can't believe I almost kissed him! I could lose my job! _

But apart of her wanted him to kiss her.

To Be Continued…..

Whew. That's over with. I know Sesshomaru was really OOC in this chapter. But I wanted it that way. Here's what's in store for the next chapter.

**Sesshomaru's Past** - Will Sesshomaru finally tell of his past and why he was put into the Asylum?

R&R Kindly Please.

Drama Kagome


	9. Sesshomaru's Past

NEW CHAPPIE

Well, here is the chapter you all have been waiting for! Where you finally learn of Sesshomaru's past and why he was put into the Asylum. I hope you like it. R&R Kindly please!

**Disclaimer:** I have no ownership of Inuyasha.

On wiss this awesome and attention grabbing story…

**Sesshomaru's Past**** - Chapter 9**

…..

"Good morning, Sessfluff." Kiyomi Su greeted them when they got to her room. Sesshomaru gave her a glare at the nickname. "Hello, Rin. Are you feeling okay?"

Rin smiled, sitting down a chair. "I'm just a little sleepy."

Sesshomaru scoffed and Kiyomi looked at him curiously.

"Well, feel free to take a nap." Kiyomi said, holding her notepad and a pen. "Were just going to talk about Sessfluffs' past."

Rin perked up.

"His past?"

"Yes, I believe we have progressed enough to learn a little of his past." Kiyomi answered, shifting her gaze to Sesshomaru. "Is that all right with you, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru glanced at Rin, who was perked up.

He nodded. "Yes."

"Good. Let's start with how you came to be here. Why are you here?"

Sesshomaru took a long time before answering, thinking of how to put it in words.

"It all started when I was fifteen. I had an irrational fear of dogs. My -"

"But aren't you a dog demon?" Kiyomi interrupted, peering at him with her blue eyes.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"As I was saying, my father locked me into a room filled with all sorts of dogs…"

…

"_But, father," started a fifteen year old Sesshomaru, looking past his father and at a door. "I'm afraid of Dogs."_

_InuTaishio laid a comforting hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder._

"_Sesshomaru, my son, you are a dog demon. You should not be afraid of your own kind." He said._

"_But, father." Sesshomaru protested, his golden eyes wide with fear as his father pushed him towards the door._

"_No buts, Sesshomaru. This is for your own good." InuTaishio opened the door and pushed his eldest son into the room full of barking and growling dogs._

"_No!" Sesshomaru yelled as he fell to the floor and his father slammed the door behind him. Sesshomaru looked at the dogs with wide eyes as they advanced on him. "No, no, noooo! Get away from me!"_

…

Sesshomaru blinked, coming out of his memories. The room was silent. The only sound was the ticking of the clock on the wall.

His own father put him into a room full of what he hated most, Rin thought, looking at Sesshomaru with a sympathetic look. So sad.

"And then what happened?" Kiyomi asked.

"I stayed in that room for three days." Sesshomaru answered calmly. "When I got out, I was scratched and bitten everywhere; but it worked. I was no longer afraid of dogs."

"Did your father's wife know? Or Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru shook his head.

"No. They were out of town that week."

"Interesting," Kiyomi mumbled, scribbling on her notepad. After she was done, she crossed her arms and looked at Sesshomaru, who was gazing at Rin. "What happened after that?"

"Six years past and I was doing fine. Until after I turned twenty-one, symptoms started occurring." Sesshomaru continued.

"What symptoms?" Kiyomi asked.

"Of turning into a dog." He cracked a smile.

Rin a had to stifle a laugh in her hands and Sesshomaru slightly glared at her.

"Each day, they got worse and worse. I was barking when people were at the doors. Whimpering when I was punished. All the things dogs do.

"Around the time my father got murdered, I was at my worst. About six months later, after my father got murdered, my half demon brother and his wench put me here."

…

"_Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said to him, his face down cast and full of remorse and regret, "it's the only way. The cops suspect you for killing father."_

_Sesshomaru growled and pounded his fist on a table, breaking it in half. Inuyasha and Kagome flinched_

"_I will not go!" He yelled, his eyes flashing dangerously close to red. _

"_Sesshomaru, the cops believe there is no Naraku and were just making that story up! They want to throw you in prison for the rest of your immortal life!" Inuyasha explained. "Do you want that?"_

_He didn't answer. He only growled more._

"_Please, Sesshomaru, it's the best way." Kagome begged, her eyes red and puffy from crying so much. Inuyasha cringed at it, not like the way Kagome was so sad and distraught._

"_No!" Sesshomaru growled more, his fangs lengthening in size rapidly. His body was pulsating, turning into his demon._

_Inuyasha stood up and pushed Kagome behind him protectively._

"_Sesshomaru," Izayoi started, coming into the room. Her were redder and puffier than Kagome's. Her black hair messy. Tear streaks were on her pale cheeks. "Please. You must go. For your own good. I'd hate to see you locked up for the rest of your life."_

_Sesshomaru calmed down. His body stopped pulsating but his eyes stayed red. He had a tiny soft spot for his fathers' wife._

"_I will go." He answered in a rough voice._

_Izayoi breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled a little._

"_Thank you."_

…

"Extraordinary." Kiyomi mumbling, writing on her note pad more. "Whom is this Naraku that you were speaking of?"

"An arch enemy of my kin." Sesshomaru said. "It goes back almost to the feudal era."

"I see. What I don't understand is why you were blamed for your fathers' murder."

Sesshomaru sighed, something he'd been doing a lot of lately.

"I was just beginning to transform into a real dog (I know. Really odd) and I was beyond pissed. Every little thing made me mad. That half demon brother of mine and his wench. Izayoi. I hated them all."

Kiyomi looked at the clock on the wall.

"Well, we have some time left." She said, flipping the page of her note pad. "A session or two ago, you mentioned a girl that you loved had died. What was her name?"

"Kagura," Sesshomaru said after much silence. "She was a wind demon."

"When did you first meet her?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer. It hurt him to much to think about her.

"Well, we can always talk about that later. Our time is up, Sessfluff," Kiyomi said, sensing Sesshomaru's sadness.

Sesshomaru and Rin stood up and started walking back to Sesshomaru's room.

I feel so bad for him, Rin thought. He's been through so much.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said, making Rin jump from her thoughts.

"Yes, Fluffy?" She asked.

"Do not repeat that to anyone." He said, not looking at her.

"I know. It's against the policy to talk about patient's personal stuff to anyone." She answered.

"Good."

To Be Continued….

Well, you finally learn of Sesshomaru's past and it's kind of…odd. I hope you liked it! I'm all ready thinking about the next chapter. Well, I think I might get the next chapter started then go to bed.

R&R kindly please!

Drama Kagome


	10. Surprises

NEW CHAPPIE

Well, here is another wonderful chapter! Wow, chapter 10. In this chapter in **Is Demonguy 4127, **Kagome and Inuyasha were all ready together. Heck, they were together by chapter 7. So much has changed since then. (Wipes away a tear) I hope you enjoy it and thank you so much for all of the reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I have no ownership of Inuyasha.

Oi. This story will never end….

**Surprises**** - Chapter 10 **(O_O)

…..

Two weeks have past since that day. Rin and Sesshomaru grew closer to each other. When Rin got home that night, she went to sleep thinking about fears and to get rid of them and she had no nightmares. She went to work the next day, fully refreshed, something Sesshomaru smiled about.

"Rin," Kagome yelled now, jumping into Sesshomaru's room, absolutely glowing. "Rin, Rin, Rinny!"

Rin laughed as Kagome continued to bounce.

"What is it, Kagome?" Rin asked, stopping what she was doing.

"Guess."

Rin looked at her second cousin. She didn't look any different.

"I give up. What?"

"I'm pregnant." Kagome finally said, bouncing more and smiling really big.

"Really?" Rin looked at her with wide eyes.

"Yes. I found out yesterday."

Rin and Kagome squealed, hugging each other tightly. Sesshomaru winced as the sound reached his sensitive ears.

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations, Kagome!" Rin said.

"Thanks." Kagome beamed, bouncing again.

"Kagome," Cam the voice of Inuyasha. "What did I tell you?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked at Rin.

"He doesn't like it when I run, jump, or move for that matter. He thinks I'll get hurt." Kagome explained, crossing her arms against her chest. Rin laughed.

"You will get hurt," Inuyasha corrected, draping an arm around Kagome's shoulders.

"What ever."

Inuyasha looked at his brother.

"So, I guess you heard you're going to be an Uncle." He said, smiling.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Congratulations."

Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes were wide and their mouths could've hit the floor. They did not expect him to say that.

"Uh, thanks." Inuyasha finally said, a light blush on his cheeks.

Kagome sent Rin a questioning look. And she smiled.

"We've been working on his people skills." Rin explained and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her.

"Ah, I see." Kagome said.

"Well," Inuyasha said, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. "Kagome and I should go now. We just came to give you the news, Uncle Sesshomaru." Inuyasha snickered as Sesshomaru gave him a cold look.

"Bye, Rin." Kagome said, hugging once more. "We're going to hang out soon, okay?"

"This time with out the evil dust bunny, okay?" Rin said and Kagome laughed.

"Of course. Goodbye."

Kagome and Inuyasha left.

Rin sighed, flopping down on a chair next to Sesshomaru's bed.

"I'm so happy for them." Rin said. "They're having a baby. I'm jealous."

Sesshomaru gave her a questionable look.

"You want to have a child?" he asked.

"Well, someday. Not right now." Rin answered, a light blush on her face. "I want to find my Prince Charming first. Did you ever dream of having a family, Fluffy?"

Sesshomaru was about to answer when Rin's phone went off.

_You feel like a candle in a hurricane…Just like a picture with a broken frame._

Rin grimaced as she flipped open her phone.

"I don't want to talk to you." She said.

"Just listen to me, Rin." Haru demanded. Rin got up from her spot and left the room. But with Sesshomaru's sensitive hearing, he could still hear Rin and that other person on the phone talking.

"No. I'm done listening to you, Haru."

"I want to be with you again, Rin. I miss you."

"I don't miss you. I cried for days after you dumped me. You hurt me, Haru."

Haru sighed.

"I'm sorry. Just please give me a second chance." Haru pleaded and Sesshomaru's heart skipped a beat. He didn't want Rin to be with that loser. He wanted her to be…to be with…him.

"No. I never want to see you ever again."

"But, Rin,-" Rin shut her phone. She took a deep breath and put on a smile. She wasn't going out with him again. Not when she'd begun to develop feelings for Sesshomaru.

…

An hour has passed since the phone call. When Rin came back into the room, she was smiling with joy. And even Sesshomaru was smiling a bit.

"Rin," Sesshomaru started, interrupting Rin's humming, "why are you always…happy?"

Rin blinked, not expecting that kind of question from him. It even took her by surprise.

"I don't know," She answered. "I think it's because I'm always looking on the bright side of things and I'm ignorant to every bad thing that's around me. It runs in my family. Kagome is like that, too. Why do you ask?"

Before Sesshomaru could reply, a man with short black hair, gray eyes wearing ripped and faded jeans and a blue shirt busted through the door.

"Sir, you can't go in there." One of the nurses said, trying to pull the man out of the room.

"Like hell I can't!" He shouted, breaking free of their grip. He walked up to Rin.

"What are you doing here, Haru?" She yelled, backing away from him but only ran into a counter. She glared at him. "I told you I never wanted to see you ever again."

"Damn it, Rin, just listen to me." Haru yelled, grabbing her wrist. "I love you and I want to be with you again."

"Let go of me!" Rin tried pulling her arm back but he just tightened his grip on her. "Ow! You're hurting me."

"Not until you listen to me." He raged.

"Let go of her," Sesshomaru said next to him in a cold voice. He glared at him also with cold golden eyes.

"No way. She's my girlfriend."

"I am not your girlfriend!" Rin defended, trying once again to free her arm but was in vain.

"Yes you are! I love you!"

Sesshomaru growled, his eyes flashing red. How dare this mortal claim his Rin as his own.

"Let go, human," Sesshomaru warned.

"Sesshomaru," Rin cried.

Haru swung Rin around so her back was facing his chest and held a sharp knife to her throat. A couple of the nurses gasped and starting pulling out their phones. Sesshomaru just stood there, growling. He knew if he moved, Haru would…well, he didn't want to think of that.

"If I can't have her, no one will." Haru warned, his knife arm shaking.

"Haru, please," Rin gasped, tears running down her cheeks.

Sesshomaru's blood boiled. He didn't think, just acted. In one single move, he had Rin in one arm and Haru's arm in another, bent at an angle.

"Don't touch her again," Sesshomaru growled to Haru, his eyes pure red. "I protect her."

…

"Rin," Sesshomaru started half hour later, kneeling by her on the floor. "Are you all right?"

Her skin was pale. Her voice shaky. Eyes were red and puffy. Trembling a lot.

"Yeah. Just shaky." she said, her quavering. She couldn't believe what happened a half hour ago. Haru almost killed her, holding a knife to her throat.

"He got put in jail," Sesshomaru said as if reading her mind.

"Good." She let out a shaky breath and wiped away a few tears with the back of her hand. She held back a sobbed that was in her throat and sniffled. "I was so scared." She started sobbing.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to do. He's never seen her so…broken. So he did what he's been wanting to. He pulled her into his arms and let her cry on his shoulder.

To Be Continued….

There you have it, folks. Chapter 10. I hope your happy. I stayed up all light to write it. I was wondering about something. During the night, I was rereading Demonguy and I got to thinking, should I go back and edit it? It looks kind of crappy to me. What do you guys think? Going to bed now.

R&R kindly please

Drama Kagome


	11. Rin's Day Off

NEW CHAPPIE

I'm back for another wonderful chapter! I want to thank you all for making this story possible and sticking with me when I was not updating for almost half a year! Hehe. Well, I hope you love this chapter. R&R kindly please.

**Disclaimer:** I still have no ownership of Inuyasha.

Oi. This story will never ever end….

**Rin's Day Off**** - Chapter 11 **

…_.._

Rin bolted upright in a cold sweat. She gasped, looking at the clock. 7:54 AM. She sighed heavily, resting her head on her hands. She'd just had a nightmare about Haru. She'd been running away from him, all bloody while he was holding a bloody knife in his hands. She tripped over something and couldn't get up while he was advancing on her. He was about to kill her when she woke up.

Rin got her breathing back to normal. Yesterday's still fresh in her memory.

…

_"Like hell I can't!" He shouted, breaking free of their grip. He walked up to Rin._

_"What are you doing here, Haru?" She yelled, backing away from him but only ran into a counter. She glared at him. "I told you I never wanted to see you ever again."_

_"Damn it, Rin, just listen to me." Haru yelled, grabbing her wrist. "I love you and I want to be with you again."_

_"Let go of me!" Rin tried pulling her arm back but he just tightened his grip on her. "Ow! You're hurting me."_

_"Not until you listen to me." He raged._

_"Let go of her," Sesshomaru said next to him in a cold voice. He glared at him also with cold golden eyes._

_"No way. She's my girlfriend."_

_"I am not your girlfriend!" Rin defended, trying once again to free her arm but was in vain._

_"Yes you are! I love you!"_

_Sesshomaru growled, his eyes flashing red. How dare this mortal claim his Rin as his own._

_"Let go, human," Sesshomaru warned._

_"Sesshomaru," Rin cried._

_Haru swung Rin around so her back was facing his chest and held a sharp knife to her throat. A couple of the nurses gasped and starting pulling out their phones. Sesshomaru just stood there, growling. He knew if he moved, Haru would…well, he didn't want to think of that._

_"If I can't have her, no one will." Haru warned, his knife arm shaking._

_"Haru, please," Rin gasped, tears running down her cheeks._

_Sesshomaru's blood boiled. He didn't think, just acted. In one single move, he had Rin in one arm and Haru's arm in another, bent at an angle._

_"Don't touch her again," Sesshomaru growled to Haru, his eyes pure red. "I protect her."_

Suddenly, her phone started ringing, bring her out of the memory and her heart stopped, terrified it might be Haru.

She breathed out in relief. It was only her work.

"Hello," Rin answered.

"Hey, Rin, this is Mrs. Kai-sama," She said. "Listen, the staff and I all agree that you should have the day off today after what happened yesterday. Paid, of course."

"Oh. Okay." Rin replied. "But what about Sesshomaru?"

"We'll make sure he gets what he needs."

…

"Where is my nurse," Sesshomaru asked in a cold voice. It was almost ten she should've been there by now.

"I gave her the day off," Mrs. Kai-sama said.

"Why?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Because of what happened yesterday. If something like that happened to me, I'd want the rest of the week off. But Rin is a strong girl. She can handle it." Mrs. Kai left then, after looking at her clipboard.

Sesshomaru whimpered involuntary.

_Awww, look, Fluffy misses Rin already,_ a voice said in Sesshomaru's mind.

I do not, Sesshomaru answered, growling in his throat.

_Do too. You care for that mortal. Admit it, Sesshomaru._

Sesshomaru didn't answer and the voice in his mind laughed, knowing the truth.

_It make you mad that she's not here today. It makes you madder that the human tried taking her away from you. Doesn't it, Sesshomaru?_

Shut up, Sesshomaru growled, eyes red. The voice in his mind laughed more. He knew how much Sesshomaru really cared for Rin.

…

"So where are we going, Kagome?" Rin asked her as they were driving. After she got off the phone with Kai, she called Kagome to hang out.

"Shopping." She happily answered. "I'm going to get pretty big soon and I need new clothes." Kagome looked at her from the corner of her eyes. "And you need a break. I heard what happened yesterday."

"You did?"

"Yep. And I'm just glad that you're okay." Kagome smiled at Rin. "I bet Inuyasha and Sesshomaru will do whatever it takes to put him behind bars for the rest of his life."

Rin sighed, looking out the window.

"What is going on between you and Sesshomaru, Rin? I haven't seen him like that before."

Rin shrugged. "I don't know. And there is nothing going on between Sesshomaru and I. He's just a patient."

"Uh-huh. I think he cares for you a lot."

Rin blushed five shades of red. "It must be your imagination."

Kagome giggled, pulling into the mall parking lot.

…

"Sesshomaru, please calm down," a nurse said frantically, trying to control the out of control Sesshomaru.

"I want Rin." He barked at them, dodging their hands.

"She has the day off. We told you that an hour ago!"

"I want Rin." He repeated, eyes red and growling.

"Should we call Rin?" Another nurse whispered to Kai.

She shook her head. "No. We can handle him." But a part of her wanted to pick up the phone and call Rin. She knew only Rin could control Sesshomaru.

…

"Did you see that guy? He was totally hitting on you!" Rin laughed to Kagome as they exited a store, bags in their hands.

"I know! Imagine what he would've said if I told him I had a…fiancé." Kagome blushed, still not used to calling Inuyasha her fiancé.

"Yeah."

"Let's get some smoothies and rest a bit. Okay?" Kagome asked, smiling ear to ear.

"Okay."

Rin was having a great time with Kagome. Just girl time. But something nagged at the back of her mind that something was terribly wrong.

…

"Kai-san," started a distraught nurse, worrying a handkerchief in her hands. She bit her lip. "Let's call Rin. It's been a half hour and he's getting worse." She jumped as Sesshomaru threw a chair through a window.

Kai sighed heavily, knowing she was right. Four nurses have already gotten injured from Sesshomaru and she couldn't risk anymore.

"Fine. Call her."

"Right away, ma'am."

…

Rin's phone started ringing as she and Kagome were entering another store. It was her work.

Something must be wrong, Rin thought as she answered it.

"Rin! Get over here now! Sesshomaru is out of control." Came the frantic of a nurse. "He wants you."

"He does? What for?"

"I don't know! Just hurry!" There was a loud crash in the background and the nurse screamed. "Quick!" The line went dead.

Rin put a determined look on her face and looked at Kagome.

"I'm driving."

…

"Sesshomaru, Rin will be here any minute," Kai said to him, trying to calm him down as he stormed around the room, wrecking anything that was in his way.

Sesshomaru looked at her with blood red eyes.

"Rin?" He whined. (He's acting like a dog, if you haven't caught that already)

"Yes, Rin is coming." Kai said, mentally congratulating herself.

"She's here!" Some yelled and Rin ran into the room.

"I need a minute with him," Rin said to Kai.

"What ever you need to get him calm. He's injured four nurses all ready and this hospital can't afford a lawsuit." Kai said, giving Rin a hopeful look. "I trust you, Rin."

The minute the door slammed closed, Sesshomaru was in front of Rin.

Rin sighed, looking into his eyes that were slowly fading back to gold.

"Why did you do this, Fluffy?" She asked, indicating his messed up room. Tables and chairs were broken. A window was gone. So was the TV. She looked up into his eyes and saw something unfamiliar.

"You." Sesshomaru growled, putting a clawed hand behind her neck. He slammed his mouth on to hers.

To Be Continued…..

Hooray! They finally kissed. I hoped you liked it! I'm not sure if I want to start the next chapter or work on another story. I updated this story 4 times in the past three days. But oh well!

Please R&R kindly please!

Drama Kagome


	12. Heartache

NEW CHAPPIE

Hi. I'm back for (another) chapter! Oi. Will I ever take a break from updating and enjoy my summer? Answer: No. Well, I hope you like this chapter! R&R kindly please.

**Disclaimer:** Okay, you stupid voice in my head. Stop say I own Inuyasha 'cause I don't.

On wiss ze story….

**Heartache**** - Chapter 11**

…

Rin raised a hand as if to punch him. How dare he just kiss her like that? She wanted to pull away but she couldn't. She sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

She had kisses before with Haru but they were nothing compared to Sesshomaru's kisses. Her heart skipped several beats. All rational thoughts cleared from her mind. She forgot where she was and who she was. (I wish I had kisses like that)

Sesshomaru released her, after remembering she was human and needing to breathe. He looked into her hazed brown eyes and kissed her again, this time not as rough.

Rin pressed herself against him more, savoring the taste of his lips. She thought this is one of those once in a lifetime moments.

"Rin," Sesshomaru started slowly when they parted. His voice had a little bit of whining left in it. "Do you care for me?"

Of course she knew what he meant. He didn't mean it like patient-nurse care. He meant it about liking him.

"Fluffy," Rin sighed, looking around the messed up room, her rational thoughts coming back to her, "I can't. It's against the policy. I could lose my job." Her heart sank. She hated telling him this.

"I understand." Sesshomaru replied, disappointment evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry." If she could, Rin would tell Sesshomaru how she really felt about him. But her job was at stake. She had too many loans to pay off and bills.

Kagome came in, knocking on the door lightly.

"Is everything okay in here, Rin?" She asked.

Rin stepped away from Sesshomaru, not looking at him.

"Yes. Everything is all right now."

Sesshomaru nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh. Well, I'm going to go now. Are you coming with?"

Rin looked at Sesshomaru, a fierce look in her eyes.

"No. I got to stay here and help clean up the damage. I'll get a ride to your house after I get done here to pick up my car, all right?"

"Okay." Kagome left after looking at them a little longer.

"Well," Started Rin, putting on a fake smile, pretending that her heart didn't weigh a million pounds. "Let's get this place cleaned."

…

"Good night, Rin." One of her friends said around quitting time later that day. "Thanks for all your help."

Rin smiled and waved it off.

"No problem. See you tomorrow." She said then walked out into the chilly Spring air. She pulled her jacket closer to her and shivered. She didn't want to bother someone with a ride to Kagome's to get her car. She could get it tomorrow before she went to work. But for right now, she was stuck to walking home.

A half a mile away.

She sighed, her breath coming out in a little cloud. It had been a long day, cleaning up Sesshomaru's room and talking to Kai.

…

"_Why didn't you call me sooner?" Rin complained to Kai in her office._

"_Because we thought we could handle him. We have before." She answered, not looking up from the paperwork in front of her. Employee complaints. All of them from today._

"_Well, obviously this time was different. He could've killed someone."_

"_But he didn't." Kai finally looked up at Rin with a curious expression. "What I want to know is why he kept saying your name. And why he calmed down after you got there."_

_Rin blushed and fumbled with her fingers nervously._

"_I don't know." She answered._

"_Hmm, tell me, Rin. Do you have feelings for Sesshomaru? 'Cause it's against this hospitals policy." Kai explained to her, leaning back in her chair, crossing her arms against her chest and giving Rin a stern look._

_Rin straightened up and put another fierce look in her brown eyes._

"_I do not have feelings for Sesshomaru." She told her and her heart panged, knowing she was lying. She wanted to cry so bad. "The relationship between us is strictly business. I am his nurse and he is my patient. Nothing more." _

_She hoped her voice wasn't deceiving her heart. To her, her voice sounded strong but she wasn't sure how Kai heard it._

"_Thank you, Rin. That is all I wanted to hear." Kai said, returning to her paperwork. "You are dismissed."_

_Rin bowed and left._

…

Rin hiccupped, not being able to hold back her tears any longer. She let them fall. She was disappointed in herself for caring for Sesshomaru so much. She was disappointed in herself for not pulling away from Sesshomaru when he was kissing her. Most of all, she was disappointed in herself for not ending it sooner.

I should just transfer to a different hospital, Rin thought, wiping away her endless tears. But that would admitting she was a coward. She looked at the full moon and sobbed again.

"What should I do?" She asked herself as sobs racked through her body. She wanted Sesshomaru to kiss and hold her again. She felt safe. Her job didn't really matter. She could always find another one. Maybe at a nursing home or retirement home.

No.

She hated to be around old people all day long.

Maybe, just maybe, if Sesshomaru continued his good behavior, he would get out and maybe, just maybe, they could be together.

Rin smiled at the thought. Yeah, maybe when he got out.

If he got out. If. If. If.

If.

Rin was so busy in her thoughts, she didn't notice a black car come up from behind her until the window rolled down.

"Hey, baby," a man said. He had long greasy black hair and sunglasses on. "You want a ride?"

"No thanks." Rin said, her fierce look back in her eyes and giving him a glare.

"You sure?" The man asked again.

"Yes, now leave me alone." Rin started walking again but she didn't get far until the car came up beside her again.

"Just get in the car." The man demanded.

"No!"

The back doors opened and two hulky men grabbed her.

"Let me go!" Rin cried, trying to break free but it was in vain.

One of them grabbed her neck and she passed out.

…

"Hey, bro," Inuyasha greeted Sesshomaru two days later. Sesshomaru gave him a cold glare. "Where's Rin? She hasn't been by the house to pick up her car and we don't know where she lives to give it back to her."

"I do not know." Sesshomaru said in an emotionless voice. He'd been returning back to his old self since Rin basically rejected him. His heart couldn't afford more pain.

"Has she been here at all?"

"No."

Kagome rushed into the room, clutching her phone tightly while tears ran down her cheeks.

"Inuyasha, I just got off the phone with Rin's mother." Kagome told him. "Rin's been kidnapped."

To Be Continued….

Haha! I did a cliffy! Finally. It's been so long since I did one. I think I'll put all my other stories on hold until (maybe) if I get this one finish. Sorry to all of you who are waiting for updates from other stories. Well, I'm off to work on the next chapter.

R&R kindly please!

Drama Kagome


	13. Saving Rin

NEW CHAPPIE

Okay. I'm a dork. I was rereading the finished chapter on the site and I noticed that it said Chapter 11 on the title. My mistake. It's really Chapter 12. Hehe. Well, I hope you like this chapter. R&R

**Disclaimer:** Grrr! I do not own Inuyasha.

On wiss ze story….

**Saving Rin**** - Chapter 13**

…

His heart stopped then missed a couple beats. His golden eyes widened with fear. How could she…?

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, holding Kagome by the shoulders as she continued to sob more. "Are you sure?"

Kagome nodded then hiccupped.

"Someone sent Mayu a message saying they had Rin." Kagome cried, clutching Inuyasha's shirt for dear life. "It's all my fault! I should've told her to call me!"

"It's not your fault, Kagome," Inuyasha said, trying to comfort his mate.

"Yes it is!" Kagome continued to cry more while Inuyasha rubbed her back.

"We'll find her," Inuyasha reassured her.

"No." Sesshomaru said in a deadly voice. He had a look in his eyes that said, "Mess with me, I'll kill you." And he was going to kill the person who took his Rin. "I shall go find her."

"You sure you can handle it, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome wiped her tears.

Sesshomaru nodded, his eyebrows furrowed. "I protect Rin."

…

Rin groaned, waking up. Her neck was stiff and it hurt to move it.

Where am I, she thought, sitting up and looked around. She was in a dark room or a cell. She was on the cold and damp concrete floor. She shivered, glad she was still wearing her jacket.

"I see you're awake." Came a dark voice. The man that took her appeared in front of the cell door.

"W-who a-are y-you," Rin asked, scared out of her wits. She wish Sesshomaru come and rescue her.

"I go by the name of Muso." He answered, smiling really creepy.

"Wha-what do you want with me?"

"I need you as bait to lure Sesshomaru and Inuyasha here."

"What do you mean?" Rin asked, terror in her eyes.

"I aim to kill them," a sinister voice said behind Muso. A man similar to Muso but much older appeared behind him. He had scars all over his face. His blood red eyes could pierce your soul.

"Ah, _Father_," Muso said, smiling at the man. "You just gave the ending away."

"My deep apologies, _son_."

…

"So where do we start?" Inuyasha asked, sniffing the air outside the Asylum. He caught faint traces of Rin's scent. A nurse had told them Rin walked home the other night. "Follow Rin's scent?"

Sesshomaru nodded, getting stronger scents of Rin because he was a full dog demon.

Inuyasha turned to the quietly sobbing Kagome.

"Kags, I think you should stay here." He said to her, his heart ripping in half.

She nodded and sniffed, wiping her tears away with a tissue. Even if she wasn't pregnant, Inuyasha wouldn't let her go with.

"Okay."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome.

"I love you," he whispered. Sesshomaru turned his head, ashamed he was mere jealous of his half brother. When he found Rin, he was going to make sure she always stayed in his sight.

"I love you, too," she whispered back.

They kissed.

"Come back soon, okay?" Kagome asked, tearfully looking at Inuyasha.

"You betcha." Inuyasha kissed her forehead then ran after Sesshomaru in the direction of Rin's scent.

…

"Why do you want to kill them?" Rin asked, backing away from the man.

The man laughed. It was cold, dry humor.

"Call it an old score to settle, if you will." He answered, showing his white teeth.

"How can you be sure they're going to come? I bet no one knows I'm missing."

"I sent a message to your dear mother."

"My mother?" Rin's eyes widened with fear.

"Yes. Then she told, oh who's that young mortal? Oh yes, Kagome. Who then told Inuyasha." The man explained. "And I bet anything that they are on their way to find you now. It seems Sesshomaru has taking a liking to you, mortal."

Rin shook her head.

"No he hasn't." She yelled, her fierceness back in her eyes. She stood up shakily, trying to be brave. Her heart began weighing a million pounds again but she ignored it. She needed to act like she didn't care for Sesshomaru. She needed to act like she…like she…like she didn't…love him.

Rin gasped, coming to realization with her feelings. She loved Sesshomaru. She really did. She didn't care that he was cold and heartless. He's been through a lot in the past 9 years. (Sesshomaru is 24. He was 15 when this all began with the dogs.)

The man and his son laughed, knowing Rin had come to terms with her feelings.

…

"This is where Rins' scent stops," Inuyasha said, sniffing the air. They were on the side of a busy highway, sniffing the road for Rin's raspberry scent.

"You're wrong as always, little brother," Sesshomaru said, sniffing the soil. The scent of raspberries traveled up his nose. "Rin's scent goes on but it is mixed with males. Three males to be exact. One of which is similar to Naraku's scent."

"Naraku's?" Inuyasha questioned. "I thought our ancestors killed him a long time ago."

Sesshomaru nodded, looking around the area. He spotted something laying in the ditch and his eyes widened.

"What is it, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked as Sesshomaru picked up something from the ditch. It was a bag.

"This is Rin's."

…

"Here. Eat up," Muso said, throwing a stale loaf of bread at Rin.

"I'm not hungry," Rin lied, sending him one of her best glares. In truth, Rin's stomach was tight with hunger. She hasn't had anything to eat since she went shopping with Kagome at the mall. And she didn't know how long ago that was.

Muso scoffed. "Whatever," he said then walked away. "Humans are pathetic."

Rin sat against the cold wall and pulled her legs up to her chest for warmth, wishing she fought them off and then she might not be in this mess. She knew karate for crying out loud! She knew how to use a sword or anything deadly. Why didn't she defend herself? Curse her good heart.

Sesshomaru, please save me, Rin thought while tears ran down her cheeks.

…

"I need a sword," Sesshomaru said to Inuyasha, eyeing the Tetsusaiga as they stood about a block from an abandoned tie warehouse. Rin's scent lead them there, along with Naraku's and the other two males scents.

"Oh no." Inuyasha said, gripping the hilt of it. "This is mine. I'll go back and get you one. You just get Rin."

"Fine." Sesshomaru agreed, casting his gaze across the warehouse. A sign that read **Jimmy Tye's Ties Emporium **ran across the roof. The front gate was broken and a lot of things needed to be fixed on the house.

Inuyasha left and Sesshomaru began walk forward. He was determined to get Rin out of that house alive. Or else, he might be in the Asylum longer than he expected. And that would not be good.

…

"Cheer up, mortal," The man said, sitting in an old wooden chair across from Rin. The only thing that separated them was iron bars. Rin gave him a glare. "Your Sesshomaru will be here soon.

_BOOM!_

The man didn't even flinched while Rin practically jumped from her skin.

"Ah, hello, Sesshomaru," The man said, smiling. The dust cleared from around Sesshomaru. His eyes red with anger.

"Naraku."

To Be Continued….

Haha! Two cliffs in a row! I'm evil. Well, I don't got much to say so,

R&R kindly please!

Drama Kagome


	14. Rescue

NEW CHAPPIE

When will this fic ever end? I don't know. There are so many things I have planned out for this story. I got Inuyasha and Kagome's wedding. The Final battle. And so much more. Oi. R&R please!

**Disclaimer:** Oi. I don't own Inuyasha or my foot!

On wiss ze story….

**Rescue**** - Chapter 14**

…

"Fluffy!" Rin cried, going up to the bars and smiling from ear to ear with joy. Sesshomaru came! He came! She could cry! She is going to cry!

Sesshomaru glance at her from the corner of his eyes

She's okay, he thought and mentally breathed in a sigh of relief. But she has a bruise on her neck.

Sesshomaru growled, cracking his knuckles and giving the man, Naraku, an icy glare.

"Release the human," Sesshomaru demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Naraku said, chuckling. "It's been so long. Five hundred years to be exact."

"Why are you back, Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked, stalling time until Inuyasha came back with a sword.

"To defeat you of course." Naraku answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I want revenge for defeating me the last time."

The last time, Rin thought, gripping the grimy iron bars in anticipation. What happened the last time?

"That was over five centuries ago." Sesshomaru argued.

"Yes, and I've been anxiously awaiting for my chance to get my revenge."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened with realization.

"You never died in the last battle." He said. "You were faking it. Tricking us into believing that you really died."

Naraku clapped.

"Very good. You finally figure it out." He said, smiling. "But I was severely injured, yes. Thanks to you and your brother, of course. I spent the last five hundred and three years recovering."

"But you had the Sacred Jewel in your hands."

"Yes, I did. And I still have it." The jewel appeared in Naraku's hand. It was black, like his heart. "But it has proved to be pointless in my healing. It's too…tainted."

…

Kagome sat anxiously in chair, tapping her feet against the linoleum floor. It had been over an hour since Inuyasha left with Sesshomaru

She sighed, getting up and pacing a rut in the floor. She paused, laying a hand on her stomach.

Don't worry, baby, she thought, Daddy will come home.

"Um, Miss. Kagome," started Kai behind Kagome. "May I speak to you for a moment, please?"

"Of course." Kagome said then followed Kai into her office. She sat in a chair across from Kai at her desk "What is it that you wish to speak to me about?"

Kai sighed, rubbing her temples at her desk while looking at paperwork.

"I think Mr. Takahashi is cured."

…

Naraku stood up from his chair and dusted of his black suit and faced Sesshomaru.

"I tire of these endless demands." He said. "Are we going to battle or have tea and cookies?"

"Don't jest with me, Naraku." Sesshomaru growled.

"I don't jest, Sessh-o-maru." Naraku laughed.

"WINDSCAR!" Came Inuyasha battle cry. Sesshomaru and Naraku jumped out of the way to avoid it.

Rin screamed as the powerful wind blew and slammed her into a wall, knocking her out.

Sesshomaru growled, watching Rin's form slump to the ground. "Rin."

"Hey, bro." Inuyasha said, appearing next to Sesshomaru. "Got your sword."

Inuyasha handed him it and the sword pulsed, recognizing it's owner.

"This is the Tensaiga." Sesshomaru said, looking at it's blade. "Sword of healing."

"Well, duh. Father entrusted it to you."

Naraku started laughing, floating down from the rafters.

"Hello, Inuyasha." he said.

Inuyasha growled at him, raising his sword in front out him. "Naraku. It's been a long time since I seen your disgusting face around here."

"Yes it has."

A sword appeared in Naraku's hands. The blade about 4 and half feet long and black. It had an red aura around it.

"What is that?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru, seeing Naraku distracted by Inuyasha, quietly made his way to Rin's cell. "You didn't have that the last time."

"You like it?" Naraku asked, looking at his blade with deep devotion. "I call it Ouku No Shi."

"Sword of Many Deaths." Inuyasha translated.

Sesshomaru ripped the cell door quietly off its hinges and set it aside. He didn't want to draw attention to himself, now did he?

"Rin," He whispered, picking her up gently. She groaned and her eyes fluttered open. Sesshomaru smiled in relief.

"Fluffy," Rin joyfully cried, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "I knew you would come for me." Rin slammed her lips on Sesshomaru's, taking him by surprise.

"I need to get you out of here," Sesshomaru said in a kind voice, once they parted, and pushed a strand of hair from Rin's face. Rin leaned into Sesshomaru hand.

"Okay," Rin said, knowing if she tried to stay, Sesshomaru would fight her to go.

Sesshomaru gently laid his lips on hers, glad she was willing to go.

"Let's go." Sesshomaru stood up then turned his head to the side as he sensed something coming near. He jumped up, nearly missing a black swirling vortex.

"Damn that Inuyasha," Sesshomaru growled, gently setting Rin down behind him. He cracked his knuckles and growled menacingly at Naraku.

"So what's the plan, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked, coming next to Inuyasha and baring his sword.

Sesshomaru cast him a glare, obviously mad at Inuyasha for knocking Rin out and not distracting Naraku more.

"Right. So just fight like hell and not get killed. Got it." Inuyasha said nervously. He could feel Sesshomaru wanted to kill him for some reason. Inuyasha raised his sword and swung.

Naraku immediately put up a barrier, blocking his attack.

Sesshomaru was about to attack with his claws when a bug appeared next to Naraku's head.

"Very well." Naraku said to it then turned back to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "I must. I have business to attend to." He started to fade away.

"Stay and fight, you coward!" Inuyasha yelled and swung at Naraku again but he disappeared. "Bastard."

…

"We're back," Inuyasha said to Kagome tiredly as he walked in the Takahashi Mansion.

Kagome breathed in relief and hugged Inuyasha tightly.

"Thank goodness." She said, on the brink of tears. "Where's Rin?"

"Sesshomaru has her." Inuyasha said, watching Sesshomaru walk through the door with a sleeping Rin on his back. "She fell asleep on our way here."

Sesshomaru nodded to them as he walked past them and to the stairs.

"Oh. And Rin's staying the night."

Kagome bounced with excitement.

"Hooray! Sleepover part two!" Kagome said then gave Inuyasha a glare. "And don't you dare mention _that."_

Inuyasha gulped, not wanting to mess with Kagome. He knew what she meant by _that._ The evil dust bunny.

"Oh. And Kai said that Sesshomaru is cured and he's free to come home!" Kagome said, returning to her happy self.

To Be Continued…

YAY! Another chapter bites the dust bunny! And Sesshomaru is finally coming home! Hooray! Well, I'm off to work on the next chapter. Oh, and by the way, I got confused writing this. Sorry if you do, too.

R&R please!

Drama Kagome


	15. Home Sweet Home

NEW CHAPPIE

This story will never end! And neither will my ideas! But I guess that's a good thing….Thanks for all the reviews. Close to eighty! Wahoo!

**Disclaimer:** Great. Not only don't I own Inuyasha, but I also don't own my eyes.

On wiss ze sweet story….

**Home Sweet Home**** - Chapter 15**

…

"So," Rin started the next day, walking into Sesshomaru's room at the Asylum, "I hear you're going home today."

Sesshomaru looked up from putting a shirt in a suitcase. Things have been tense between them since after the confrontation with Naraku yesterday.

He nodded. Rin's heart dropped. She knew this day would come but she didn't think it was so soon.

"I wish you luck." Rin continued, walking over to his bed and folding a pair of pants.

He nodded again, putting away the pants she folded.

After sitting in a thick silence for a while, Rin sighed and looked Sesshomaru in his golden eyes.

"I never really got to say thank you for saving me yesterday," she said, stepping front of him. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." He said, getting captivated in her shining brown eyes. He wanted to kiss her so bad but he restrained himself.

"Do you care for me, Fluffy?" Rin asked nervously, her heart now beating a mile a minute. She was sure Sesshomaru heard it. "Because I care for you. A lot."

Sesshomaru cupped a finger under her chin and placed his mouth over hers. Rin wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him more. Sesshomaru wrapped his muscular arms around Rin's waist, deepening their kiss. His kissed down to her neck, healing the bruise that was there, tired of smelling her damaged skin, then resumed kissing her again.

"Yes. I do. Live with me?" Sesshomaru asked the breathless Rin when they parted. "I need you by my side." He entwined his hand with hers.

Rin nodded, smiling ear to ear. "Yes. I'll live with you."

Sesshomaru smiled, kissing her again.

…

"Welcome to the family, Rin," Izayoi greeted Rin when she and Sesshomaru walked through the door of the Mansion. Rin blushed.

"Thank you, Izayoi." Rin smiled. Izayoi smiled back at her.

"RINNY!" Kagome shouted, running up and nearly tackling Rin to the ground with a hug. "I'm so glad that you're going to be staying here! This is so great!"

Rin laughed. "Me too!" Rin looked at Izayoi. "I hope you don't mind me staying here."

Izayoi smiled, a real smile. She shook her head.

"Not at all, dear." Izayoi said. "I'm glad Sesshomaru asked you to live here. I couldn't be happier. This big house seems too big lately."

Rin and Sesshomaru smiled at each other.

"Come on," Kagome said, grabbing Rin's hand and a suitcase. "I'll help you unpack."

"Okay," Rin replied, also grabbing a suitcase.

They went upstairs.

Izayoi clapped her hands together.

"Well, I think tonight deserves a celebration. My stepson is home and Rin is living with us!" Izayoi beamed, walking towards the kitchen. She started naming off stuff the cooks would cook for tonight celebration.

Sesshomaru shook his head, a smile on his lips.

…

Rin wandered aimlessly around her new home, exploring everything. She had just got done unpacking in hers and Sesshomaru's room. Yes, their room. Something Rin was a little nervous about for a while but quickly brushed it aside, knowing Sesshomaru wouldn't do anything against her will.

She hummed, walking into a weapons room. Every weapon she could imagine was in there. Padded mats covered the floors and walls. Perfect for training.

She ohhed, picking up two identical swords in each hand. They felt just right in her hands. Not too heavy and not too long in the blade. She set one down and ran her finger across a blade.

"Ouch," she said as she accidentally cut her finger on the sharp blade. She stuck it in her mouth, trying to stop the bleeding. She looked at. It continued to bleed.

"Rin," Came the voice of Sesshomaru. He took her finger and licked it, healing the cut.

"You did that to my neck, didn't you?" Rin asked, an eyebrow raised. When she looked in the mirror before she left for the Asylum, she saw a huge bruise on her neck. And then when she looked in the mirror while she was unpacking, it was gone. Kagome told her it was what dog demons could do. Heal with their saliva.

Sesshomaru nodded.

Rin smiled, leaning up on her tips toes and kissed him. "Thank you."

"Their names are Mei and Yei." Sesshomaru said and Rin raised an eyebrow. "The swords. They were used once by…someone I knew."

Rin looked at the twin blades, their names strangely familiar to her. She looked at

Sesshomaru, determination in her eyes.

"Teach me how to fight." She said. Sesshomaru nodded slowly, his eyes glazed over.

"We begin by basics." Sesshomaru said, handing Rin a plastic sword and taking one for himself. They wouldn't use real swords, just in case he hurt Rin or Rin hurt him…which was near to impossible. Although, his heart did break when she told him she didn't care for him. But that's another story.

They began fighting.

…

"Can you tell me about the last time?" Rin asked Sesshomaru as they in their bed later that night. "I want to know more about it and how you and Inuyasha know about it, if it happened over five hundred years ago."

Sesshomaru sighed, grabbing her hand as it made it's way up to his face to stroke his demon markings. He knew she would ask that question sooner or later.

"At the end of the Feudal Era," Sesshomaru started, "a battle was arising between Naraku, myself, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and…you."

"Me?" Rin gasped, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Yes. One day you found me injured in the forest. I was healing from an attack from Inuyasha when I tried taking his sword. You were badly injured yourself from the villagers." Sesshomaru growled slightly and Rin laid a hand on his chest. "You didn't talk at all. I learned later on your parents were murdered by a brigade."

"Yes." Rin said, closing her eyes to see it more clearly. Her heart panged, remembering what it was like to see her parents mauled to death in another life.

Sesshomaru nodded, slightly tightening his grip around Rin's waist as some sort of comfort.

"About a day after," Sesshomaru continued the tale, "I was healed and on my journey, when I smelt your blood in the wind."

"My blood?"

"You were killed by wolves. Bitten to death, over and over again. My sword, Tenseiga," Sesshomaru nodded his head towards the end of the bed where Tenseiga lay along with the twin blades, "pulsed to bring you back. I told my servant, Jaken, it was to test it. It worked. Your heart started beating again and you opened your beautiful brown eyes.

"And ever since that day, you followed me everywhere. You obeyed when I told you to do something. And hid when I told you to."

Rin was silent for a while, taking it all in. It was almost unbelievable. But she knew in her heart it really happened.

"Why don't I remember all of this and you do?" Rin asked.

"You will, in time." Sesshomaru answered, smiling. "Kagome remembers and so does Sango. As well as Miroku."

"Oh." Rin said then yawned, they day events suddenly catching up to her. Making up with Sesshomaru, moving in with him, training with him, and a huge feast with the rest of the family. "Can you tell me more?"

Sesshomaru chuckled, pulling the silk silver blue sheets over them. "Later. Right now it's time for sleep."

Rin sighed, snuggling more into him. She yawned again and fell asleep happy.

Sesshomaru smiled, seeing her asleep and kissing her forehead and fell asleep.

To Be Continued….

Finally! I'm done with this! It took me forever! I had to watch episode 35 to write the last part. I couldn't remember it. Well, I hoped you enjoyed it. I thought it was cute! How would you guys feel about a trilogy? I don't know. I'm still thinking about it. Well, I'm off to work on the next chapter.

R&R kindly please

Drama Kagome


	16. A Tale Back In Time

NEW CHAPPIE

Okay. So far, this story is longer than it's prequel. I don't think I will do a trilogy, actually. I think this story is about done. Maybe 5 or 6 chapters left…I'm not exactly sure. I'm never exactly sure. I don't even know why I don't own my foot, my eyes, or my smile. What's up with that! R&R…please for the sake of my sanity.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Inuyasha and my smile.

On wiss ze incredibly confusing story….

**A Tale Back In Time****- Chapter 16**

…

Rin hummed, skipping down the long hall way of her new home. It's been over a day since she moved in with Sesshomaru and she spent every minute of it with Sesshomaru or exploring. So far she determined this house, mansion is the proper word, had eight bedrooms, one of which is the master. A bathroom connected to each one plus two downstairs. One next to the library and kitchen. It had a weapons/training room. A study, and more rooms she couldn't name.

Or find.

Rin stopped, looking around. She was lost…again. None of the doors were familiar to her. Sesshomaru was gone on an errand so he couldn't help her. Inuyasha and Kagome were at the doctors, checking on their baby (that sounds really odd). Izayoi was working on something in her room. So, she was on her own.

She hesitantly opened a door on her right side, seeing it was just a storage room, she closed the door with a heavy sigh. One door done, six thousand more to go.

"Hi ya!" A small voice greeted Rin, startling her. She turned and saw a small child. Reddish brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt and jeans. He couldn't look more than nine.

"Hi," Rin said, blinking. She never seen a child around here. Did Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have a adopted younger brother?

"You must be Rin. I'm Shippo." He said, smiling and holding out his little hand to her. She shook it.

"Uh, yes. How did you know?" She asked.

"I remember you from a long time ago."

"A long time ago? I just met you." Rin blinked, having no idea what he was talking about.

"You mean you don't remember?" He asked, his mouth slightly open, showing his tiny fangs. Rin shook her head. "Hasn't Sesshomaru told you anything?"

"Sorry. He hasn't told anything except how he found me." Rin answered. "Or how I found him."

"Oh. I'm sure you'll remember soon." Shippo smiled at her and she smiled back.

"What about you? How did you come to be here?" Rin asked, her curiosity getter the better half of her.

"Now or the past?" Shippo asked.

"Um, now." Rin said.

"Oh. I was captured by Kouga, the wolf demon that was madly in love with Kagome, and he locked me in a small cage."

…

"_Hehe," Kouga laughed, holding a struggling Shippo in his claws. "I have you now, fox child."_

"_Let me go, you big meanie!" Shippo pleaded, trying to hit Kouga with his tiny fists. But it was useless. Kouga just laughed more. "Why do you want me anyways? I'm just a kid."_

"_To teach that wench Kagome about deceiving me and going with that mutt Inuyasha. I know how much she adored you, like her own kin." Kouga answered, picking up a small cage that looked too small for Shippo. "Now and the Past."_

"_Forget the past!" Shippo cried as Kouga threw him in the small cage and set it down next to a giant snow globe. "Doesn't Kagome's happiness matter to you!"_

_His only reply was Kouga walking away, laughing._

…

"Wow," Rin said after Shippo finished his story. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Kagome and Inuyasha saved me." Shippo said, waving it off his small hand. "And they adopted me as their son. Like they did last time."

"That's wonderful, Shippo." Rin said, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Are you looking for something, Rin?" Shippo asked, sensing she was looking for something.

"Um, yes. The training room, actually." Rin answered, a light blush on her cheeks.

"Follow me, I know where it is. Don't worry, my first two weeks here I got lost every time I turned the corner." Shippo turned the corner and opened a door and Rin sweat dropped.

"It was around the corner?" Rin asked in disbelief and Shippo laughed. "Well, I'm an idiot."

"No you're not. Just new to this big house." Shippo replied as Rin picked up Mei and Yei and looked at the blades. "Hey, you're still using your swords."

"You mean I've used these before?" Rin blinked, looking at her swords.

"Yes. In the final battle."

"Shippo, can you tell me about the final battle?" Rin asked.

"Sorry. I was hidden. I was scared out of my wits." Shippo answered, pulling a top out from his pocket and playing with it in his hands. "And Inuyasha said it was for my own good."

"Damn right it was for own good, Shippo. You were just a little kid." Inuyasha's voice came, coming into the room with Kagome behind him. "You didn't need to see that battle."

"So? I've seen lots of things before, Inuyasha." Shippo argued.

"Kagome!" Rin ran up to her cousin as the boys continued to argue. "How's the baby?"

"Perfectly fine." Kagome answered, smiling.

"How far along are you?"

"Almost six weeks."

"You must be so happy."

"I am."

Rin and Kagome hugged.

"So, Rin," Inuyasha started, picking up a plastic sword and handing it to her, "show me your skills. I haven't seen them in five hundred years."

Rin smirked. "You're on."

…

"Crescent moons are better," Sesshomaru voice startled Rin, making her jump ten feet.

"Fluffy," Rin smiled as he sat next to her on the roof, somewhere she discovered she could get to from the balcony. She was currently looking at the full moon rise and watching the stars come out. "Why are crescents moons better?"

Sesshomaru tapped his forehead where his crescent moon was. "I'm at my strongest."

"Oh." Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around Rins shoulders for warmth and Rin leaned into him. The night was cool with a little wind.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, just enjoying each others company.

"Rin, do you wish to know about the Final battle?" Sesshomaru asked her suddenly.

"Uh-huh." Rain said, nodding.

"Then I shall tell you." Sesshomaru simply replied, not taking his golden eyes off the horizon.

…

"_Hello, Lord Sesshomaru," Naraku purred as Sesshomaru stood in front of him menacingly. "So nice to see you again. And I see you brought Little Rin. Perfect."_

"_Naraku," Sesshomaru growled back, wielding his sword Bakusaiga, moving in front of Rin more. Rin looked about 15. She wore a royal blue kimono that went down to her knees. She had the twin blades Mei and Yei on her back. Her long brown hair was in a ponytail, something she got used to wearing when she was training with Sesshomaru._

_Her face expression clearly determined and fierce._

"_Oh, look," Naraku said adverting his eyes over Sesshomaru's shoulder. "It's Inuyasha and his gang."_

_Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku had all their weapons drawn. Kirara was in her large form growling next to Sango. Shippo was nowhere to be seen. Jaken, Sesshomaru's imp, was standing next to his master faithfully with the staff of two heads._

"_Well, are we going to fight, Naraku?" Inuyasha growled. Naraku smiled, confident he was going to win._

"_Don't be so rash, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru scolded._

"_Keh. Whatever."_

_A black spherical object appeared in Naraku's hand. Kagome gasped._

"_The sacred jewel! It's defiled." Kagome said, watching the last speck of pure light vanished in the jewel. "Naraku's heart is so deceitful and vile. It turned the Jewel black."_

_Naraku laughed as he produced a toxic miasma._

"_Don't breathe!" Inuyasha yelled, swinging his sword and producing the wind scar to wipe away some of the miasma. "This miasma is no joke! It'll kill you."_

_Sango and Miroku put on their face masks. Rin had built up an immunity to poisons from being around Sesshomaru. Kagome didn't need protection because the miasma that was surrounding her was being purified by her powers._

"_Bakusaiga!" Sesshomaru swinging his sword and blue and yellow sparks immediately began destroying everything in their way. _

_Naraku smirked. Bolts of electricity began shooting out from Naraku's barrier._

"_Run!" Inuyasha picked up Kagome and jumped out of the way as a bolt struck by them. Sango and Miroku jumped on Kirara. Sesshomaru picked up Rin with grace and jumped out of the way, narrowly missing a bolt._

"_Quit playing games with us, Naraku," Inuyasha yelled, setting Kagome down behind him. "Stop using your tricks and fight us yourself! Coward!"_

_Sesshomaru set Rin next to Kagome and stood proudly next to his brother. They nodded towards each other, their sibling rivalry on hold until Naraku was defeated._

_They jumped, attacking Naraku with a combination of Inuyasha's Windscar and Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga._

_They fought against Naraku's barrier while Kagome and Rin thwarted off Naraku's tentacles._

"_Rin!" Kagome shouted, shooting a tentacle with an arrow. "Behind you!"_

"_Got it!" Rin shouted, slicing a tentacle with Mei and Yei. She jumped up, flipped in the air and sliced a tentacle in half that was coming nearer to her. _

"_Hirakostu!" Sango yelled, her giant boomerang dispelling the demons and the miasma._

"_Wind tunnel!" Miroku yelled, sucking in some minor demons, spawns of Naraku._

_They continued to fight for who knows how long and everyone's energy was draining, except for Sesshomaru's._

"_I got to end this." Kagome said to herself, notching a arrow in her bow and aiming it at the defiled Sacred Jewel. "This is the end, Naraku!" She released the arrow and it flew straight through the jewel, purifying it instantly._

"_No! No!" Naraku cried as a pleasant warmth spread over him. He started to disintegrate but he made up his mind. I wish to live to get my revenge! Grant my wish, Jewel!_

_He disappeared and everything was silent. The miasma dispersed. _

"_Did I do it?" Kagome asked herself as Rin panted beside her, leaning on one of her swords._

"_It's gone!" Miroku cried, looking at his now curse free hand._

"_We did it, Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted with joy, lifting Kagome off the ground and spinning her around. He brought her down and kissed her full on the lips, taking her by surprise. But she closed her eyes and kissed him back._

"_We did it, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said to him, smiling. Sesshomaru grabbed her hand, forgetting his cold demeanor._

"_Aye."_

_He placed his lips over hers._

…

To Be Continued…

Oi. I'm finally done with this chapter and it's a long one. You know now what happened during the final battle. I hope you like it. I had to watch the last couple episodes of The Final Act to write the last part. I cried on the very last episode. It was great! I think you'll love the next chapter even more than this one.

R&R please.

Drama Kagome


	17. Forever

NEW CHAPPIE

Hello, DK, here for another wonderful chapter. I would like to thank all of you who have taken time to read and review for my stories. You guys made it possible for me to realize my dream…to become a writer. Thank you very much. And with out further ado…R&R please!

**Disclaimer:** I no ownie Inuyashie!

On wiss ze incredibly long story….

**Forever****- Chapter 17**

…

Rin didn't say anything for a while. Her head pounding, trying to process all of this information. How could she have lived another life and fought in a great battle? It seemed impossible, yet possible. Somewhere, deep within her heart she knew it happened.

"Ow," Rin said, holding her head with her hand as her head ached, memories coming back to her. Painful and yet pleasant memories.

…

"_Rin," A man whispered to a 12 year old Rin as they were in a rundown hut. A woman who looked like Rin but older stood near them. "take cover."_

"_No, father," Rin cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I won't. Not unless you and mother are with me."_

"_Rin," the woman pleaded, her own tears running down her cheeks. "Please. For us."_

_Outside the hut, screams were erupting and flames were spreading everywhere._

_Rin nodded, pain in her heart and eyes. She reluctantly went opened a door on the floor and went below. She closed the door as four men barged into her hut._

"_Give us your valuables," one man demanded, holding a katana in his bloody hands._

"_W-we don't have any," Rin's father said to the man. The woman, Rin's mother, hid behind him. Rin lifted the door a little to see what was going on and her eyes widened with fear._

"_Very well, then you shall perish!" All four men raised their swords to Rin's parents._

_Rin gasped as her mother and father were slain in front of her very eyes._

…

"_How dare you steal our fish, girl?" A man yelled, kicking Rin hard in the stomach. A year had passed since the murder of her mother and father and she was all alone, fending for herself. Surviving to see the next day._

"_Rin, you know better than that," another man said, also kicking Rin the stomach._

_They stopped kicking her and she stood up and walked away, not crying or breathing a word._

_Rin wandered in the forest, looking for something or someone._

"_You're back," a stoic voice said to Rin. She looked, seeing a man with long silver hair and demon marking on his face. He also had bruises that were fading. He wasn't looking at her. "Where did you get those bruises from?"_

_Rin didn't answer, just set a leaf with herbs on it by him. She smiled, showing she had a tooth missing._

"_Don't answer me if you wish." He said, looking at her now, wondering why she didn't show any fear for him, a demon._

_Now Rin was running away from a pack of wolves. The image of the man flashed in her mind and she pushed herself further, knowing he would save her is she got to him. He was a demon._

_She cried as she tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground. The wolves jumped on her and she felt pain then simply…nothing._

_Rin opened her eyes, thinking she just woke up from a nap. Her sorrow filled brown eyes met with cold golden ones. The demon._

…

Rin blinked, coming out of her memories. She remembered everything. Training with Sesshomaru. Using Mei and Yei in battle and fighting for herself. Falling in love with Sesshomaru when she was about 15. All of it. Including the final battle.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said, looking into her glossy brown eyes. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Rin said slowly. "I remember everything."

"You do?"

Rin nodded. "Yes."

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

"I'm glad."

"But now I have a headache." Rin whined into Sesshomaru's chest. He chuckled, knowing she would have one.

"It's not funny, Sesshomaru."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Shut up."

…

Two months passed without any sign of Naraku. During that time, Inuyasha and Kagome began planning their wedding, setting on date before the baby was born…or when Kagome couldn't fit in her chosen dress anymore.

Sesshomaru and Rin's relationship progressed even further. They were open more with their feelings. Rin's fighting skills also got better. She remembered stuff about fighting and what techniques to use with Mei and Yei.

"Tell me, Fluffy," Rin said to Sesshomaru as they fought with their swords in the training room. Sesshomaru used a simple katana with a null blade while Rin used Mei and Yei. "Did you make Mei and Yei yourself or did someone else make them for you?"

Rin grunted, blocking an attack from Sesshomaru's blade.

"Totosai made them," Sesshomaru answered, striking Rin again but she blocked with one blade then struck him with her other blade. "From my fangs. Soon after you asked me to train you."

"Oh." Rin jumped up, missing Sesshomaru blade.

"Why do you ask?" Sesshomaru stepped to the side as Rin thrust her blade at him. But she anticipated that and thrust her other blade on his other side. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and stepped back.

"No reason. Just merely curious." Rin huffed, blocking his attack again.

"I see." Sesshomaru jabbed at her and she backed into a wall to avoid it. He loomed over her and peered into her shining brown eyes. "I win." He captured her lips in a chaste kiss.

"Best two out of three," Rin said, fierceness in her eyes.

Sesshomaru jumped back, smirking and wielded his sword.

"You're on."

…

"Hey," Rin said later that night as she was climbing into bed next to Sesshomaru and looking out the window, "it's a crescent moon tonight."

"Yes. I can smell a fox a mile away right now." Sesshomaru replied, looking into her shining brown eyes.

"Are you sure it isn't Shippo?" Rin asked him, snuggling into his arms.

"Aye. Shippo is down the hall in his room."

"So he is a mile away right now." Rin laughed. Sesshomaru smiled a bit, knowing she was just joking.

Rin looked away, finding his smile and golden eyes too captivating.

How do I tell him I love him, Rin thought, her heart beating fast at the thought. I love Sesshomaru much.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said to her now, hearing her heart beat fast. He cupped his finger around her chin and gently lifted her face to meet his gaze. "Is there something you wish to tell me?"

Rin swallowed, deciding right now would be a could time.

"I um," Rin started nervously, her heart beating faster.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I love you." Rin closed her eyes, bracing herself for answer she might not like. She worried if she said it too quickly. But Kagome had told her once that after meeting Inuyasha in person for an hour, he told her he loved her. (Lol. My best mistake.)

Rin looked at Sesshomaru. His golden eyes were wide. Rin's own eyes stung with tears that wanted to fall.

"I guess I said it to early," Rin whispered, looking anywhere but him. "Or you don't love me at all."

"Rin," Sesshomaru said finally, after much silence. She looked at him and he slammed his lips on hers in a passionate kiss. "I love you, too."

Rin smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him with a fiery passion again. Sesshomaru trailed kisses down to her neck and smelled her raspberry scent. Rin tilted her head for better access.

"Sesshomaru," She moaned as he started sucking on her neck. He looked into her hazy eyes. She nodded, knowing what he was silently asking her.

"Forever."

…

Rin hummed, walking into the kitchen the next morning. Kagome looked up from munching on an apple and reading a book.

"Morning, Rin," Kagome said, marking her page in her book. She noticed something odd about her second cousin. She was happier than usual and had a glow about her.

"Morning, Kagome," Rin replied, sitting next to her and flipping her hair back from her shoulders. Kagome gasped.

"You have the mate mark," Kagome said and Rin's face flared red. Kagome squealed, hugging her cousin tightly. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Rin replied. "Ow. Shoulder still hurts, Kagome."

"Sorry," Kagome loosened her grip on Rin. "I'm just so happy for you." She squealed again.

Rin was about to reply when they heard a loud crashing sound behind them.

To Be Continued….

Haha! I did a cliffy. Sesshomaru and Rin are finally mates! Hooray! And this story only has about 3 (maybe 4) chapters left! Depending if I want to make the next chapter 2 parts…Hmm. What was I talking about? Oh yes! I'm going to watch Inuyasha again!

R&R kindly please!

Drama Kagome


	18. Anger

NEW CHAPPIE

Hi, I'm back. Again. Oi. Well, not that many chapters left. One more and an Epilogue. Yep. I'm going to miss writing this story. (Wipes) But I have others I have to finish. Well, I'm going to write this chapter now. R&R please!

**Disclaimer:** My Inu! (No.) Yes! (No.) Fine. Inu not mine. (Go slay the fox!)

On wiss ze action packed story….

**Anger****- Chapter 18**

…

Kagome and Rin gasped, backing up as they stared into the wicked face of Naraku.

"Naraku," Kagome said, fear in her voice. Not for her. For her unborn child.

"Ah, Kagome," Naraku said, smiling at her. "I see your with child. How interesting."

Kagome placed a hand over stomach protectively. "How did you know that?"

Naraku laughed. "I have my ways."

Tentacles shot out of Naraku and wrapped themselves around Rin's and Kagome's waist and hoisted them up the air.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled, running into the kitchen with Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, trying to pry off the tentacles. But it was useless.

"Kagome!"

"Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled. He appeared in the room with Bakusaiga wielded. He had Mei and Yei strapped to his back.

"Rin," He said, his eyes flashing red.

"How nice of you to join us, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru." Naraku taunted.

"Let them go," Inuyasha demanded, growling.

"Sorry, they're mine now." Naraku said bringing them closer to his face. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha growled menacingly as Naraku began stroking their hair.

"Don't touch me!" Kagome and Rin both yelled at the same time, Naraku's hands getting zapped with Kagome's powers.

Naraku just chuckled. A woman with her black hair up in a bun and red eyes appeared beside him riding a giant feather. She was wearing a red kimono that went to her knees.

"Ah, Kagura," Naraku said, adverting his gaze to the woman. "How nice of you to join us."

Sesshomaru stopped growling, his golden eyes wide.

"Kagura?" He said, looking at the woman and sniffing.

Could this be the Kagura Sesshomaru was in love with, Rin thought, looking at the woman also.

"Sesshomaru," the woman started in a icy voice. "How nice to see you again."

"I thought you died." Sesshomaru said, straightening up from his battle stance.

"I did. And I was reborn again," Kagura said, walking up to him. "Thanks to Naraku, that is." She glanced at Naraku from the corner of her eyes and smiled.

"Mom, what are you doing in here?" Inuyasha asked, turning to face Izayoi as she came into the room. "It's not safe. Get out."

"Inuyasha," Izayoi said, her gaze fixed on Kagura, fear in her eyes. "That woman…she…she killed…your father."

"What?"

"Is that true, Kagura?" Sesshomaru asked her, hearing Inuyasha and Izayoi speak. "Did you kill my father?"

"Yes." Kagura answered without hesitating. "Naraku offered me something I simply couldn't refuse." She tucked a piece of hair behind her pointed ear. "Eternal life and beauty." She stoked Sesshomaru's chin. "So I could be with you, Sesshomaru. Forever."

"Kagura," Sesshomaru said, looking into her eyes and forgetting everything that was around him.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted, fighting Naraku's tight grip on her. "Don't listen to her! Fluffy!" Rin started glowing a misty blue. "Let go of him!" The tentacle that was holding her disintegrated and she fell to the ground, landing on her feet.

She ran up to Kagura and pushed her out of the way before she could kiss Sesshomaru.

"Don't touch him." Rin voice was filled with anger and hate. The look she gave could drive a human to hide under rocks and beg for their lives on their knees. Rin grabbed Mei and Yei from the frozen Sesshomaru and held them in front of her, the tips aimed at Kagura.

"Rin!" Kagome shouted. "Don't do this! Naraku wants you to be angry!"

"I don't care," Rin yelled back. "No one touches my mate!" She charged at Kagura, aiming for her heart.

"Pathetic fool," Kagura said, pulling out a fan. She waved it at Rin, producing a large wind and she flew into a wall.

Rin grunted, pulling herself up off the wall with the help of her sword. Rin charged again. Kagura swung her fan again and sent Rin crashing into the wall again.

"I control the wind!" Kagura yelled, sending Rin into the wall once again when she charged at her.

"God dammit, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled, punching Sesshomaru. "Snap out of it! She's hurting Rin!"

"Rin," Sesshomaru growled, coming out of his stupor. He watched as Rin got thrown into the wall again and struggle to get up. His eyes flashed towards Kagura as she laughed, seeing Rin fall down. In one movement, Kagura's laugh was cut short by Sesshomaru holding her against the wall by her neck

"Sesshomaru," Kagura gasped as Sesshomaru's claws threatened to enter her flesh. Sesshomaru growled, his eyes blood red.

"I would be careful if I were you, Sesshomaru," Naraku warned, picking up the unconscious Rin with another tentacle. "Destroy Kagura, I'll destroy your precious Rin."

Sesshomaru stopped in mid growl, his claws millimeters from entering Kagura's flesh. He reluctantly released her and stepped back. Kagura's life wasn't worth as much as Rin's. Even if he did love hundreds of years ago. He had Rin now.

I got to end this, Kagome thought, watching as Sesshomaru stood by Inuyasha and kept his gaze on Rin. His eyes red. Kagome knew his inner demon was taking control because Rin was in danger.

"Rin," Kagome said as Rin groaned, waking up. "Are you okay?"

"No." Rin said, glowing a misty blue again. "I want to kill Kagura."

Kagome smiled, knowing Rin would be alright.

"Enough playing games, Naraku." Inuyasha yelled, holding Tetsusaiga in front of him. "Release Kagome and Rin and fight!"

"You can strike me, if you please, Inuyasha," Naraku said, putting Rin and Kagome in front of him as a human shield. He smiled, knowing Inuyasha wouldn't strike in fear of hurting Kagome and Rin and his unborn child.

Inuyasha growled.

"That's it!" Rin yelled, the misty blue glow engulfing her and Kagome. "I'm sick of you always winning, Naraku. You toy with people feelings in order to get what you want! I can't take it anymore!" The more Rin yelled, the more the misty blue glow spread. The tentacles holding her and Kagome disintegrated. They dropped to the ground, landing on their feet.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said as Kagome ran into his arms. "Are you okay?"

Kagome nodded. "Yep. We're okay."

Inuyasha kissed her. "Good."

Rin fumed, picking up Mei and Yei where she dropped them. She refused to look at Sesshomaru right now. How dare he forget about her and go all google eyes at Kagura! She couldn't believe him. They were mates for less than a day and he already forgot about her.

Rin eyed Kagura with distain. She wouldn't like anything better than to run her through with Mei and Yei.

"Your anger and envy makes the jewel more beautiful, Rin," Naraku said and Rin narrowed her eyes at him. He turned to Kagome who was behind Inuyasha. "And your sadness and guilt makes it darker, Kagome."

"What sadness and guilt?" Kagome asked, having no clue what he was talking about. She wasn't sad or guilty.

"The sadness you felt when you watched your father die in front of your eyes. Guilt when you watched you father fall to the concrete ground, thinking it was all your fault." Naraku smiled, seeing he got her attention.

"You killed my father?" Kagome said, putting the pieces together.

"With pleasure." Naraku smiled more.

"I've had enough of your talking, you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, raising his sword. "WINDSCAR!"

Naraku raised a barrier before the attack hit.

"I need my bow and arrows." Kagome said to Inuyasha, hatred and loathing in her voice.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Shippo shouted, coming into the room with Kagome's bow and a quiver full of arrows.

"Shippo!" Kagome cried, taking the bow and arrows. "Thank you so much."

"No problem, Kagome." He replied, smiling.

"Shippo, I need you to watch my mom." Inuyasha said. Izayoi still hid behind him, looking at Kagura with hate. Inuyasha stepped forward, his Tetsusaiga changing to Meido Zangetsuha.

"Got it." Shippo took Izayoi's hand. "I'll protect you, Grammy."

Kagome drew her bow and aimed it at Naraku.

Sesshomaru wielded his sword, breaking his gaze from the still glowing misty blue Rin. He could talk to her later…if they lived to see a later. No. They would live to see later. They had to.

To Be Continued….

Finally. I'm done! But Miroku and Sango aren't in here. Maybe next chapter. Well, I don't have much to say except…

R&R kindly please!


	19. Wedding Surprise

NEW CHAPPIE

Well, this is the last actual chapter and it's going to be long. Next is the epilogue. It has been amazing writing this story. It has been confusing…mostly after chapter 10. And I'm sorry for that. I was just making up stuff as I went and it turned out really good. Well, going to write this thing now. R&R please.

**Disclaimer:** I do own Inuyasha! (Hem hem.) Fine. I don't.

On wiss ze wonderful story….(Cries)

**Wedding Surprise****- Chapter 19**

…

Their hearts were pounding with anticipation. They wanted to get it over as soon as possible.

Inuyasha and Kagome wanted to get married and raise their family. Sesshomaru wanted to make things up with Rin. He knew she was pissed at him for forgetting about her and almost kissing Kagura.

He wanted to make her dreams come true. Raise a family with her. Look at the night sky with her. Age with her. He wanted her in his arms, safe and happy. Kami, he just wanted her.

Rin faced Naraku next to Kagome, angry tears determined to fall but she kept them back. She still had the misty blue glow about her. Now wasn't the time to cry. Now was the time to fight for her life. She would cry later when they won.

"Meido Zangetsuha!" Inuyasha yelled, swinging his sword.

"Bakusaiga!" Sesshomaru yelled, also swinging his sword.

Their attacks combined, going straight towards Naraku. He didn't put up a barrier. The Ouku No Shi appeared in his hands and he swung. The Bakusaiga and the Meido Zangetsuha were absorbed into the Ouku No Shi.

"This can't be good," Inuyasha blanched, watching as Naraku brought the Ouku No Shi back and swung. Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's attacks came speeding back at them.

"Shit."

Inuyasha picked up Kagome and Sesshomaru picked up the stunned Rin and both jumped out of the way.

"Dammit," Inuyasha cursed, setting Kagome behind him after their attacks disappeared.

"See what my Ouku No Shi does, Inuyasha?" Naraku asked, looking lovingly at the black blade. "It repels your attacks, sending them right back at you."

"Bastard," Inuyasha growled, now wondering what he was going to do.

"Oh, not this again," Rin complained as Naraku released his tentacles again. Her day was getting worse by the minute. First Naraku shows up. Then Kagura. And Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's attacks get repelled by Naraku's evil blade.. Now it's the tentacles again. What next? The evil dust bunny?

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha jumped up, slicing the tentacles with their swords, keeping them away from Rin and Kagome.

"Rin!" Kagome yelled as she saw something familiar come into her gaze. "Behind you!"

Rin turned around and froze. Her morning just went from worse to hell.

It was the evil dust bunny.

It's red eyes starring into her eyes, making her heart stop in fear. It hopped towards her and Rin closed her eyes and braced herself for pain, her arms wouldn't move to pick up Mei and Yei. Kagome's arrow wouldn't reach it in time. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were fighting off the tentacles still. So, she was in trouble.

"Hirakostu!" A familiar female voice rang through Rins ears. Rin opened her eyes to see the evil dust bunny cut in half by Sango's giant boomerang.

Rin's legs buckled underneath her as the dust bunny exploded She could feel Sesshomaru's gaze on her.

"Are you all right, Rin?" Sango asked her, coming beside her on Kirara, Miroku sitting behind her.

"Y-yeah." Rin's voice was shaky. She swallowed nervously. Sango helped her to her feet.

"About damn time you got here," Inuyasha said, landing next to Rin.

"Sorry. We were shopping." Sango said.

"Keh. Whatever."

"What have we missed?" Miroku asked.

"Well, first of all, Sesshomaru's old love interest is here," Inuyasha started, irritated. "She's good pals with Naraku. Who has a sword called Ouku something that absorbs your attacks and flings it back at you."

"Sesshomaru's old love interest?" Miroku and Sango asked, looking at Rin then at Kagura who was watching Rin with interest.

"My, my, she is," Miroku said and Sango gave him a glare, daring him to finish his sentence. "Evil looking. Not my type of woman." Miroku silently prayed.

"Well, since you guys are here," Inuyasha started, raising his sword as Kagome redrew her bow. "Let's finish this."

"Right," Sango fixed her boomerang.

"Kagura," Naraku said, getting a wicked idea. "Take care of Rin."

"With pleasure," Kagura replied, opening her fan and smiling. Sesshomaru growled, eyes flashing red. "Dance of Blades!"

Rin gasped and put her blades in front of her, deflecting the attack. She gritted her teeth as a blade cut her shoulder and blood ran down her arms. Rin growled, the misty blue glow covering her again.

"Die," Rin said, slamming one of her blades into the ground and focusing all her anger into it. Something much like the Windscar shot towards Kagura.

"What?" Kagura gasped as the blue energy came towards her. She screamed in pain as it began tearing at her flesh.

Naraku smirked as Rin's power faded and Kagura was gone, her smell of blood in the air.

"She's gone," Kagome gasped, looking at Rin. She was panting and swaying slightly. Sesshomaru landed next to her but she pushed him away, a glare in her eyes.

Naraku laughed. "This is good. The jewel is getting blacker by the second. This is just too perfect."

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered for only Inuyasha to hear. "Combine your attacks again. I have an idea."

"What?" Inuyasha said. "He'll throw our attacks back."

"Just trust me." Kagome drew her bow and aimed it at Naraku.

"Okay," Inuyasha raised his sword with Sesshomaru. "Meido Zangetsuha!"

"Bakusaiga!"

Naraku laughed as their attacks came at him, planning on absorbing their attacks again with Ouku No Shi. He gasped as Kagome's arrow purified his blade and embedded itself in his neck. "What?"

A tentacle shot out towards Kagome.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, slicing the tentacle in half. "You okay?"

Kagome nodded.

"Let's finish this."

"Right."

Inuyasha and Kagome readied their weapons. Sesshomaru looked at Rin a little longer before raising his sword. A thin layer of the blue glow still around her.

"Meido Zangetsuha!"

"Bakusaiga!"

"Hirakostu!"

All of their attacks combined including Kagome's arrow.

In a split second, Naraku was destroyed before he could put up a barrier.

…

"Rin," Sesshomaru started about two hours later when the excitement of destroying Naraku had died down. Rin eyes were red and puffy from crying so much. She sniffled, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I don't want to talk to you, Sesshomaru," Rin said, turning away from him. He knew she was mad at him. She only called him by his name if she was mad.

Sesshomaru sat next to her on the balcony connecting to their room.

"I don't love Kagura anymore." He said. "I loved her over five hundred years ago."

"It didn't seem like that the way I saw it." Rin turned and glared at him. "You were about to kiss her. You completely forgot about me."

"I-I'm sorry." Sesshomaru looked into her eyes. He saw so much pain and tears in her eyes and he cringed. "Shock came over me. But I don't love a woman who kills my father and harms the woman I mated." He put a hand over her now bandaged wound.

"But-" Rin got cut off by Sesshomaru kissing her with a gentle force. As much as she hated him at the moment, she couldn't refuse his kisses. She sighed, her arms wrapping around his neck as he tightened his arms around her back.

"Do you forgive me, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, stroking her hair. "I only love you."

Rin sighed, looking in his deep golden eyes. He truly meant it. What ever feelings he had for Kagura were gone.

"As long as you don't do it again." Rin said finally. "You really hurt me, Fluffy."

Sesshomaru smiled, knowing he was forgiven.

"I promise."

He captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

…

The music started playing and the audience went silent as Sango and Miroku entered the room, arm in arm. Sango was wearing a spaghetti strap emerald dress while holding a bouquet of white roses. Miroku was wearing a stunning black tux with a silver tie.

Miroku stood by Inuyasha who was also wearing a black tux and a silver tie. Sango went to the other side and smiled at Rin and Sesshomaru who were sitting in the front row. She turned to look at Inuyasha, her 5 month pregnant stomach sticking out.

Rin and Sesshomaru smiled at each other, expecting their own child in a few months. They found out just the day before and plan on keeping it a secret until after the wedding. It was Kagome and Inuyasha's day.

The wedding march began playing and everyone turned towards the doors.

Kagome entered in a silver spaghetti strap dress. Her 6 month pregnant belly also sticking out. But she wasn't the one who made everyone whisper. She wasn't the one who made Izayoi almost faint in her seat next to Rin. It was the man escorting her down the isle.

InuTaishio.

The End…

Yes! I'm done. Have no fear, though. There is going to be an epilogue. How did you guys like the surprise in the end? I liked it. What do you guys think of how I killed Naraku? To easy or to quick? Can I ask you guys one favor? I would like to have a hundred reviews first before I post the epilogue. So go back and review for the chapters you haven't reviewed for. Please with sugar on top? Thank you so much.

R&R kindly please!

Drama Kagome


	20. Epilogue

LAST CHAPPIE

Well, this is it. The last chapter. Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews. I promise myself I wouldn't cry. (Cries) Damn. I got to write this thing now. (Cries more). R&R kindly please.

**Disclaimer:** FOR THE LAST TIME! I do not own Inuyasha.

On wiss ze completed story….(Cries uncontrollably)

**Epilogue****- Chapter 20**

…

"So," Rin started as she and Sesshomaru were dancing at the wedding reception. "Kagome wished on the Jewel to bring your father back?"

"Aye. For Izayoi's sake," Sesshomaru replied. They both glanced at Izayoi and InuTaishio who were holding on to each for dear life as they danced. Izayoi laughed as InuTaishio whispered something in her ear.

"That was so sweet of her." Rin said, smiling. She felt like crying. Her hormones to blame. Being almost two months pregnant was taking it's toll on her all ready. Her brown eyes gazed the sweets table, suddenly craving something with raspberries.

Sesshomaru chuckled. Taking her hand, he led her over to the table.

"So, Sesshomaru," a kind voice said behind Rin and Sesshomaru as Rin began eating raspberries. "Have you someone to protect?" (InuTaishio's last words to Sesshomaru in Movie 3)

Sesshomaru and Rin turned around and met face to face with Izayoi and InuTaishio. InuTaishio looked like an older version of Sesshomaru. Except InuTaishio didn't have the crescent moon on his forehead. And his golden eyes were much kinder than Sesshomaru's.

"Yes, Father," Sesshomaru answered, lacing his fingers with Rin's.

"It's about time, my son," InuTaishio smiled. "Protecting something you care for is the key for great power." InuTaishio and Izayoi smiled at each other.

Izayoi, now having InuTaishio back, was beginning to turn back into her old self. She was smiling more and laughing.

"Young lady," InuTaishio started, holding his hand out to Rin. "If I may, can I have this dance? I would like to know my daughter-in-law more."

"Uh, sure," Rin said nervously, taking his hand. She glanced at Sesshomaru as he led her out on the dance floor.

"Rin, is it?" InuTaishio began, placing an hand on her waist and took her left hand in his. Rin nodded. "How long have you known my son?"

"Almost seven months." Rin answered after much thought. Has it really been that long?

"And where did you meet him?" InuTaishio asked.

"He was a patient at a hospital I worked at," Rin answered, not sure how to tell him she met his son at an Asylum.

"Oh," InuTaishio said, an eyebrow raised. "You mentioned worked. Do you not work there anymore?"

"No. Sesshomaru asked me to quit a few weeks ago…."

…

"_Good morning, Mr. Ashia." Rin said, walking into a patients room a week after she moved in with Sesshomaru. "My name is Rin Weistu and I'll be your new nurse." She looked at the cat demon with the fierceness in her eyes. She wasn't scared of demons anymore._

"_My, my, you are a pretty one," the cat demon purred at Rin, looking her up and down with lust. "You look like my wife, Saiya."_

_She rolled her eyes, looking over her chart. She had to be careful with this one. He had extreme case of Over Compulsion Disorder (OCD). He claimed every girl looked like his ex-wife Saiya and constantly flirted with them. Kai was hesitant to let Rin work with this patient because of it but Rin reassured her it would work. After all, she did cure a great dog demon._

"_Thank you, Mr. Ashia," Rin said dryly._

"_You may call me, Rabu." He said, walking up to her and stroking her cheek. She stepped back, shooting him an annoyed glare._

"_Please, Mr. Ashia, I have a boyfriend who happens to be a great dog demon." Rin said. "And if I call his name, he'll be here in a split second."_

"_I hate dogs. Vile creatures. Always trying to kill us cats." Rabu hissed and growled then looked seductively at Rin. "But I like you. Why don't you forget about that dog and come join my clan. We have cat treats."_

"_No thank you." Rin said coldly, trying to get to the door but Rabu pushed her against the wall._

"_As long as you don't have the mark, you're mine." He purred in her ear. He leaned his down towards her neck and Rin panicked._

"_No I'm not," Rin yelled, trying to push him away but it was useless. He was a demon and she was a human. There was only one thing left to do. "Fluffy!"_

_Rabu snickered, looking at her. "Fluffy? What kind of na-" He was cut off by Sesshomaru growling menacingly in his pointed ear. _

"_Leave her alone," Sesshomaru growled._

"_Meow."_

…

Rin and InuTaishio laughed as the song came to end.

"Cats have always hated dogs since the beginning of time," InuTaishio said. "What ever we have, they want."

"I understand." Rin said, finding her hands sweaty on InuTaishio's shoulder and in his hand. InuTaishio was kind but he still had that commander air about him. It made her nervous.

"Well, my dear," InuTaishio said as the song ended. "Our dance is done. Thank you for dancing with me."

"Your welcome." Rin said, a light blush on her cheeks. InuTaishio smiled and spun her out and into Sesshomaru's arms. She visibly relaxed.

"Have a nice conversation?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Like you didn't hear it." Rin said, laying her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder as they swayed to a slow song. The reception was just starting to end. Kagome and Inuyasha had already left for their honeymoon, which was at the Takahashi Beach house.

Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Fluffy," Rin started as Sesshomaru took off his black jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Promise me something?"

"Anything." He answered, running his clawed fingers through her long brown hair.

"Promise to always love me."

"I promise."

He kissed her.

…

Rin tossed in her bed seven moths later. It was around 3 in the morning and she couldn't fall asleep again, a pain in her stomach keeping her up.

She gasped, sitting up and clutching her stomach.

"Fluffy, my water broke." Rin yelled to the sleeping Sesshomaru. His eyes snapped open. "Get me to the damn hospital." The blue misty glow appeared around her and Sesshomaru nodded. Rin was the only person who could scare him.

…

"Ooh," Rin cooed, looking at her new born daughter. She had brown hair like her mother. Had puppy ears like her Uncle Inuyasha. Her eyes were the same gold as her fathers. She had a half moon on her forehead. "She's so adorable."

"Aye," Sesshomaru agreed also looking at his newborn daughter over Rin's shoulder. Rin leaned against Sesshomaru, exhausted. "She looks just like you."

"Hmm hmm." Rin agreed, her daughters tiny hand in her hand. Her claws were so soft. "What are we going to name her?"

"You decide." Sesshomaru was still in shock that he now had a child. A half demon child at that.

"Okay. I've always liked Hotaru." Rin said. "What do you think, Fluffy?"

"It's a suitable name."

"Yes, it's perfect. Our perfect little daughter. She's our little firefly."

Rin and Sesshomaru smiled at each other and kissed.

…

"Oh, look at them," Kagome cooed four years later, looking at her daughter Kimi, Sango and Miroku's son Naiko, and Hotaru sleeping peacefully on the floor of the playroom in the mansion.

"I know." Sango agreed, watching Naiko suck his thumb while clutching a teddy bear. She tucked a blanket around them.

Izayoi and Rin squealed, the children to adorable. Kimi and Hotaru were holding onto each other, already best friends.

"Keh. Figures they would be here." Inuyasha said behind them.

"Of course they would, Inuyasha," Miroku said, standing beside Sango and putting an arm around her waist. "Women love looking at their children as they sleep. Common knowledge." As he said this, Miroku's hand went south.

"Pervert!" Sango shouted, not loud enough for the children to wake up, and slapped him.

"Aren't they adorable, dear?" Izayoi asked InuTaishio, her brown eyes gleaming.

"Yes they are, dearest." InuTaishio agreed then kissing her cheek.

"Fluffy!" Rin cried, hugging Sesshomaru as he stood behind her. "Can I tell them? Please?"

Sesshomaru nodded. Usually when it was just Rin and Hotaru, he would talk. But if he was around his family, he wouldn't. Only to make his point.

"I'm pregnant."

Kagome, Sango, and Izayoi all hugged Rin at once. Inuyasha, Miroku and InuTaishio clapped Sesshomaru on the back. He gave them all glares that said, "Touch me, I dare you." Inuyasha and Miroku backed away but not InuTaishio. He wasn't afraid of his own son. He just laughed.

"I'm so happy! I get another grandbaby," Izayoi cried, hugging Rin the most.

There were more congratulations before they finally left the playroom, deciding to let the children sleep more.

As the years passed, Rin and Sesshomaru would have one more child. Hotaru the eldest daughter. Mayu the middle child and youngest daughter. And Isamu, their only son.

The End.

Well, that's it. The end. No more to be written. I took my time on this chapter. I think I did…okay. This has to be a record. I finished this story in less then 10 days, even though I started it a year and a half ago. I will be updating my other stories too. As soon as the weekend is over. I need a break. I will also probably be post a song fic, too. In the next couple days. Please read my other stories, too! I got to go to bed.

R&R kindly please!

Drama Kagome


End file.
